


Сколько ангелов танцует на длине волны?

by Madoshi



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Creepy, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, The Underworld, Typical Night Vale Violence, Typical Night Vale Weirdness, Were-jackals, carlos the scientist - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Карлос ехал в Найт-Вейл, собираясь написать труд всей своей жизни. Действительность его разочаровала.<br/>Или нет?<br/>Также вас ждут шакалы. Очень ждут.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сколько ангелов танцует на длине волны?

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Зимней фэндомной битвы на diary.ru Можно читать без знакомства с обоими канонами. Для тех, кто знаком с Найт-Вейлом, замечу, что отношения Карлоса и Стивена Карлсберга строго в прошлом, не ешьте меня )

Найт-Вейл оказался самым заурядным, скучным городишкой, скучнее не придумаешь. Карлос ехал сюда, нагруженный дорогим оборудованием, на которое дохнуть боялся. Обе его ассистентки приобрели оружие и сделали все прививки, которые Карлос только смог найти, включая прививку от бубонной чумы. В институте почти никто не знал, куда это их понесло, а за пределами института знали только его заказчики.  
Так плывут в бермудский треугольник на резиновой лодке, летят на южноамериканское плато с книгой Конан-Дойля под мышкой или запрягают собачью упряжку для поездки за полярный круг — писать труд всей жизни и совершать открытие века.  
Действительность сбивала с толку.  
Городок насчитывал пять улиц и десяток авеню. Еще здесь были: полицейский участок, он же офис шерифа, почтовое отделение (с порыжевшей от солнца гордой вывеской «У нас есть Интернет!»), два бакалейных магазина, сетевое кафе «У Арби» и местная пиццерия Толстяка Рико для дальнобойщиков, а также мелкая средняя школа с пустующим по летнему времени стадионом. Все.  
Кирпичный маяк на окраине города, правда, смотрелся многообещающе. Но маяк оказался обнесен аккуратным забором с припаркованным рядом потрепанным трейлером; перед трейлером стояла рекламная «раскладушка», вроде тех, что можно увидеть на тротуаре перед кафе. На ней было крупно написано: «Маяк. Памятник Секты Найт-Вейла, вход — 1 долл.» Бородатый старик в грязноватой рубашке с длинными рукавами дремал, сидя на протертом до дыр автомобильном сиденье в тени трейлера, рядом с этим объявлением.  
Карлос сразу же проехал весь город из конца в конец, а для верности сделал на своем внедорожнике еще два круга. Джесси буравила его спину скептическим взглядом, Тина не вылезала из айфона.  
Ничего!  
Ни огней в небе, ни светящегося каньона, ни пространственно-временных аномалий… И уж точно ни одного черного правительственного вертолета.  
По адресу, чьи вкривь и вкось записанные полустертые буквы дразнили его с картонной обложки дешевой записной книжки, тоже никто не проживал. Такого адреса вообще не было.  
Тогда Карлос сделал то, чего ему не велели в Найт-Вейле делать ни в коем случае — отправился в полицию.  
— Послушайте, — сказал Карлос крепко сбитому темнокожему парню, на котором шерифская звезда смотрелась, словно купленный к Хэллоуину причиндал, — у вас с телефонной книгой что-то не так.  
— Может, и не так, — лениво ответил парень, елозя мышкой по плексигласу; скринсейвер его шумного компьютера мигнул и ожил, явив миру недособранный пасьянс. — Кто вам нужен? Я тут для себя общую базу собрал помаленьку.  
— Стивен Карлсберг, — слегка волнуясь, произнес Карлос.  
— Нет у нас такого, — убежденно сказал шерифчик. — Я всех в Найт-Вейле знаю.  
— Как нет? — опешил Карлос.  
До сих пор ему не приходило в голову, что Стив мог уехать куда-то еще.  
— А так нет. Карлсберги — есть… То есть были. Я не помню, у них дом лет десять назад сгорел, и они уехали куда-то, в Пайн-Клиффс, кажется… Я еще в школе учился. Может, у них кого-то звали Стивеном?  
— Может, — эхом откликнулся Карлос. — А кто скажет точно?  
— Так езжайте к старушке Джози, что возле парковки.

 

***

 

Старушка Джози восседала в кресле-качалке на веранде невзрачного одноэтажного коттеджа, кутаясь в пеструю шаль с индейским узором. Ее неподвижный взгляд был приморожен к пустоте над крышами трех одиноко скучавших на парковке автомобилей, где тек и дрожал и знойный воздух.  
Как позже узнал Карлос, так она могла сидеть с утра и до позднего вечера, отвлекаясь только чтобы покормить своих бесчисленных флегматичных кошек да поесть самой. Умри она — никто и не заметит, пока кошки не начнут голодно орать.  
В ответ на приветствие Карлоса старушка Джози медленно-медленно, словно в фильме ужасов из восьмидесятых, повернула голову и секунд десять просто глядела на него.  
— А, спик[1], — сказала наконец, — из _этих._ Ну-ну.  
Карлос только зубы сжал и проигнорировал оба оскорбления: и расовое, и второе, непонятное (не могла же она определить его сексуальную ориентацию по джинсам и футболке?). Ему просто здорово не хотелось возвращаться ко внедорожнику несолоно хлебавши.  
— И вам добрый день, — пришлось нацепить дежурную улыбку. — Мне сказали, вы тут все знаете. Я ищу Карлсберга, Стива Карлсберга. Или его родственников.  
— Карлсберги… как же… — пробормотала Джози. — Были такие. И есть. Сынок у него…  
Сын? Это было что-то новое: Стивен никогда не говорил, что у него есть дети. Может, недавно родился? Или она самого Стива имела в виду?  
— Только не здесь, — добавила старуха. — Не сейчас.  
— А где? — зло уточнил Карлос, потом спохватился и добавил мягче: — И когда?  
— А уж это ты сам ответь, — гибло фыркнула старушенция. — Ты радио-то послушай. Вон, перехватчик с собой привез…  
Карлоса пробил холодный пот. Старуха никак не могла знать, что коробка с широкополосным сканирующим приемником стояла под вторым рядом сидений внедорожника, и Джесси недовольно поджимала ноги, чтобы ее не задеть.  
Первое доказательство того, что Стив нес не полную чушь. Не считая судьбы группы Беннета.  
Карлос посмотрел на старушенцию с некоторой опаской.  
Та принялась мелко, нехорошо хихикать. Руки ее над коленями двигались, будто гладили что-то. Сперва Карлос подумал, что там, в складках шали, укрылась кошка… Но нет, не было ничего, хотя складки пончо вдруг показались ему неприятно живыми.

 

***

 

Джесси Картер занималась геологией. Они познакомились, когда Карлос читал у ее потока общую теорию волн, и невзлюбили друг друга со всей страстью, на которую только способны два упрямых ублюдка с IQ 160. Именно поэтому Карлос, после долгих раздумий, кого бы пригласить с собой в потенциально опасную зону, где пропала как минимум одна научная группа, остановил свой выбор именно на ней.  
К тому же, она была маленького роста (пять футов высокомерия) и отлично помещалась на заднем сиденье.  
Тина Матусевич была студентом Карлоса по теоретической физике, а так вообще-то еще защитила тезисы по экологии, истории, юриспруденции и имела сертификат электрика. Когда Карлос, удивленный, спросил, как так вышло, она, спокойно улыбаясь, ответила, что ей нравится учиться, а потребности в деньгах у нее нет.  
На вид Тине было что-то около сорока, а вообще могло оказаться и тридцать, и пятьдесят — Карлос видел ее права, но сразу же забыл дату. В любую погоду она ходила в длинной домотканой юбке и разноцветных просторных блузках, носила чертову прорву хипповских украшений, никогда не повышала голос и всегда была крайне аккуратна в расчетах.  
Карлос сразу же обратил внимание, что втроем они крайне колоритно смотрелись на фотографии возле бока джипа. Из них бы получился хороший каст для сериала. Только нужен еще какой-нибудь белый гетеросексуальный миляга на роль главного героя.  
Ни одной из помощниц Карлоса Найт-Вейл не понравился.  
— Развели тебя, док, — сказала Джесси. — Ничего тут нет. У Беннета, небось, бензин кончился в пустыне, вдали от соты, а они карту читать не умели, к GPS привыкли. Вот и все.  
— У них был с собой трансивер, — поправил Карлос. — Как и у нас.  
— Ну и что? Сломался.  
— Многовато совпадений.  
— Наш выбор чертовщина?  
Карлос поджал губы и проглотил ядовитый ответ по поводу того, что _кто-то_ до сих пор является сторонником импактной теории вымирания видов[2]. Это вам не кампус, и все они вооружены. Нечаянная драка может кончиться кроваво, а поскольку Карлос мужчина и, технически, начальник Джесси, последующих проблем ему точно не избежать. Если он вообще останется в живых: Джесси отлично стреляла.  
Они сняли складское помещение рядом с кафе Большого Рико под лабораторию, расстелили там спальные мешки (Джесси со свойственной ей прямотой заявила, что поскольку Карлос — гей, а они с Тиной обе гетеро, то это все равно как если бы они были одного пола; Тина на это улыбнулась, а Карлос снисходительно фыркнул, но возразить по существу было нечего) и стали жить.

 

***

 

Доктор Рейн был лет на двадцать старше Карлоса и его испанские предки отстояли дальше на пару поколений. В остальном же — сложением, прической, чертами лица — два ученых казались удивительно похожими, Карлос не мог не отметить.  
Держался доктор Рейн со спокойным неброским достоинством и рациональностью, удивительной для человека, всю жизнь посвятившего охоте на неведомое.  
— К сожалению, большую команду вам лучше с собой не брать, — сказал он почти извиняющимся тоном.  
— Я понимаю, — быстро ответил Карлос.  
— Дело даже не в финансировании, фонды имеются. Просто это довольно опасное мероприятие. Практика показывает, что за большим количеством участников в партии нужно уследить. Три-четыре человека. Один геолог, один радиофизик… Может быть, один ботаник?  
— Если останется место, — прервал его Карлос.  
А сам подумал: «Что за чушь, зачем ботаник в пустыне? Сколько там, видов двадцать от силы? Если нужно, я образцы и сам возьму и отошлю их в Калитек, будьте спокойны».  
— Разумеется, на ваше усмотрение. Но уж на математике-то я настаиваю.  
Карлос улыбнулся в ответ на его улыбку. Красивый мужчина все-таки. Хотя разница в возрасте...  
— Да, без математика нам никак.  
— Вам нужны кандидатуры?  
— Возможно, — подумав, Карлос согласно кивнул. — Но сначала я постараюсь найти человека на месте.  
«Стив, — подумал он тут же. — Стив Карлсберг, лучший математик, с кем сводила меня судьба».  
Стив не отвечал на письма и звонки уже три года — собственно, с тех самых пор, как уехал. Ничего удивительного, учитывая, как они расстались… и тем более ничего удивительного — если вспомнить все, что Стив рассказывал ему о родном городе. Так и будешь надеяться, что причина молчания — обида на бывшего любовника, а не что похуже.

 

***

 

Для начало было решено остаться всего на неделю. Если не удастся за это время найти никаких следов аномалий — ну что ж. Тогда придется вооружиться приборами получше. Или поискать рядом. Например, в Дезерт-Блаффс. В отличие от Найт-Вейла, Дезерт-Блаффс даже имелся на карте: там располагалась штаб-квартира корпорации по производству детского питания, Стрекс-Корп. У них был очень симпатичный солнечный сайт.  
Или можно будет через неделю списать всю историю на неподтвержденные источники, живое воображение студентов Калитека и искреннее желание престарелых борцов с нечистью обнаружить наконец-таки источник американских кошмаров. И успокоиться.  
Доктор Рейн, их наниматель, с которым Карлос связался по скайпу в первый же вечер, этот план действий подтвердил. (Разумеется, фразу про престарелых борцов с нечистью ему не передали).  
— Такие места не всегда открывают себя сразу, — заметил он.  
«Ну да, конечно», — фыркнул Карлос про себя.  
В первый день казалось, что действительно ничего стоящего обнаружить не удастся.  
С утра они первым делом отправились осмотреть маяк, но были вынуждены вернуться обратно в город, потому что старик-смотритель еще не вылез из своего трейлера. Наконец где-то к полудню он добрался до поста, представился Ларри Лероем, с излишним энтузиазмом потряс протянутую Карлосом руку и немедленно предложил им экскурсию со скидкой — всего за два с половиной бакса на троих.  
Экскурсия сводилась к тому, что, достав ржавую связку ключей, старик отпер для них проржавленную дверь у подножия маяка, позволив полюбоваться обветшавшей и частично обрушившейся лестницей наверх, на площадку башни.  
— Это сектанты построили, — охотно пояснил Ларри. — Второго пришествия ждали. Хотели, значит, Иисусу указать путь-дорожку.  
— А куда потом делись? — спросил Карлос, запрокинув голову и глядя вверх, где из окон наверху маяка пробивались в обветшалую шахту лучи немилосердного белого солнца.  
На лоб ему посыпалась с лестницы какая-то труха.  
— А кто ж их знает, — развел руками Лерой. — Разъехались. Ну, я с одной девушкой оттуда встречался, так что по старой памяти приглядываю. Все равно на пенсии заняться нечем.  
В общем, маяк, конечно, был странен, но не заключал в себе ровным счетом ничего сверхъестественного. Счетчики Гейгера рядом с ним молчали.  
Подавленные, они вернулись в город и отправились обедать в «У Арби», где имелся хоть полудохлый, но кондиционер. С ненавистью все трое мешали соломками полутеплую колу и сверлили взглядами вывеску магазина подержанных спортивных товаров напротив, которая буквально плавилась от жары.  
Ближе к вечеру ученые решили установить кое-какие сейсмодатчики вдали от города. Особой надежды они на эти датчики не возлагали, но раз уже все равно взяты — отчего бы и не воспользоваться? На карте значилась сейсмостанция у шоссе 800, но самого шоссе 800 они так и не нашли.  
Сперва Джесси собиралась заняться этим в одиночку, но Карлос ее, разумеется, одну не отпустил — базовая техника безопасности. Тина сказала, что тоже поедет с ними, потому что ей скучно сидеть в лаборатории одной. Правда, в чем был для нее смысл поездки, Карлос так и не понял, потому что она опять не отрывалась от айфона.  
На обратном пути, когда солнце уже садилось, Тина вдруг отвлеклась и попросила Карлоса остановиться. Она раскрыла окно, впустив в кондиционированный интерьер джипа пыльные запахи пустынного вечера, и долго вслушивалась в странные, плачущие вскрики.  
— Не думаю, что нам грозят койоты, — заметил Карлос успокаивающе.  
В конце концов, в бардачке у него лежал пистолет, а в багажнике — два дробовика и ракетница.  
— Это не койоты, — голос Тины звучал очень серьезно и напряженно. Не как у актрисы в боевике, а так, что мурашки шли по спине.  
— Лисы?  
— Шакалы. Я этот крик ни с чем не перепутаю.  
— Они опаснее койотов? — уточнил Карлос.  
Насколько он помнил, шакалы были размеров с некрупную овчарку. Но если они сбиваются в стаи…  
— Нет. Они живут и охотятся парами, на людей первыми не нападают… Но шакалы не водятся в Северной Америке!  
Джесси громко фыркнула.  
— Ну, сбежали из зоопарка! Подумаешь.  
Тина не ответила. Она не любила отвечать на инсинуации. Уже когда они вернулись в лабораторию, она отозвала Карлоса в сторону и сказала:  
— Я хочу поискать этих шакалов. Поедешь со мной?  
— Ну не брошу же я тебя один на один с дикой природой, — вздохнул Карлос. — К тому же, датчики нужно проверять.  
Так они временно превратились в натуралистов.  
Не то чтобы это привело к каким-то результатам: шакалы оставались громогласны, но неуловимы.

***

На третий день они обнаружили еще один умеренно необычный факт, тоже из странностей живой природе: всех кошек старушки Джози звали Эриками.  
Нет, они серьезно отзывались на это имя. Словно дрессированные. Если их позвать, переходили улицу и подставляли горло для почесывания.  
И еще: время от времени перехватчик что-то принимал. Не просто потрескивание эфира… что-то. Подключенный к приемнику-сканеру осциллограф выдавал сигнатуру, до изумления похожую на модулированный сигнал, однако сам приемник только шипел динамиком. Знаний Карлоса по радиоэлектронике хватало, чтобы предположить «естественный» фон. Или, может, обмотки так прихотливо искрят на местной резервной дизель-электростанции. 

***

— Карлос, — спросила Джесси, когда они передавали друг другу пакет белого вина, купленного в бакалее, — а насколько ты гей?  
— Вот настолько, — сказал он, и широко-широко развел руками. — Ты что, флиртуешь?  
— Не-а, ты иск за домогательства подашь, — она внимательно посмотрела на него темными, не по-хорошему шальными глазами, и ткнула пальцем в грудь. — Только попробуй не подать! Что, думаешь, я женщина, так уже и не способна угрожать?!  
Карлос попытался ответить, но бесполезно — язык прилип к верхнему небу.  
— О, дорогая, я верю, что ты способна обратить в бегство стаю шакалов, — заметила Тина и ловко забрала у нее пластиковый стаканчик, каким-то образом умудрившись не обрызгаться. — Но тебе уже явно хватит.  
— Шакалов? — хотел спросить Карлос, но вышло: — Аррргрглоу?  
— На ум пришло, вот и все, — ответила Тина. Вроде бы обычным голосом, как всегда, но Карлосу почудилось что-то искусственное. Если бы он не был так занят, пытаясь отклеить язык, он бы, наверное, обратил на это больше внимания.  
— Ты и твои шакалы… — пробормотала Джесси, теперь уже обвиняюще глядя на Тину. — Вот сама в одного превратишься когда-нибудь…  
— Ты отвратительна, — спокойно заметила Тина.  
Карлос неразборчиво что-то промычал, рассматривая этикетку на пакете. Неужели удивительное наконец-то начало случаться? Относится ли самоклеющийся язык к области удивительного? Или содержание алкоголя тут несколько больше, чем…  
Но вдруг все стихло. Удивленно моргнув, он обнаружил, что стоит посреди лаборатории один, что Тины и Джесси не видно и спальные мешки их в углу не заняты, что в окно невозбранно льется лунный свет, а его языку ничего не мешает.  
В углу тихонько потрескивал радиоперехватчик.  
Это была то ли галлюцинация, то ли первое знакомство Карлоса с «Муниципальным радио Найт-Вейла».

*******

В багажнике своего подержанного кабриолета Стивен возил мусорные мешки гигантского литража и лопату. Карлос как-то пошутил, что это очень удобно, но Стивен шутки не принял: посмотрел на него тяжелым взглядом и сказал: «Вот именно».  
В тот вечер мешки пришлись ко двору: они затормозили машину под старым ясенем, расстелили их на траве и глядели на звезды.  
— Стивен Хокинг пишет, что видел цифры как геометрические формы, — пробормотал Стив.  
— Не спи, — Карлос пихнул его локтем, потому что последние слова вышли неразборчивыми.  
— Я не сплю. Я думаю…  
— Математика — это способ осмысления мира, — заметил Карлос, чтобы поддержать умную беседу.  
На самом деле, ему не хотелось поддерживать умную беседу: он выпил хорошего вина, вкусно поел, вокруг не было ни души, и больше всего ему охота было вовлечь Стивена в то, что сам Стивен со своей непреклонностью истинного жителя фронтира называл «телячьими нежностями» — ну или хотя бы в шуточную потасовку с привлечением очень своевременно оказавшихся у Карлоса в кармане презервативов и смазки. Но Стивен был в одном из этих своих настроений, и Карлос уже знал, что лучше его не трогать, пока оно не выветрится.  
Поэтому Карлос просто добавил:  
— Я не представляю, каким видит мир Хокинг. Должно быть, что-то очень сумасшедшее. И красочное.  
— Он бы хорошо прижился у нас, — задумчиво сказал Стив. — Или вот Лобачевский. Я думаю, если не уметь думать в четырех измерениях, у нас можно сойти с ума.  
Знать, что «лучше не трогать» и на самом деле не трогать — разные вещи. Карлосу это иногда выходило боком, но учиться на своих ошибках почему-то не получалось.  
— У вас — это в твоем чокнутом городишке?  
— Я знаю, ты мне не веришь, — натянуто ответил Стивен. — Может быть, это и хорошо.  
— Да ладно, больше дело, — сказал Карлос. — Нельзя сказать, что я тебе _не_ верю.  
Он ведь отличался широким кругозором. Правда. Например, Карлос знал девушку, которая лечила наложением рук, и ее пациентам становилось легче. Он считал, что дело было в самовнушении и интуитивно грамотном психокодировании, но ни разу не пытался раскрыть глаза ни ведунье, ни ее пациентам. И даже старался говорить с ней не очень снисходительно.  
— Ты веришь, что я не настолько чокнутый, чтобы надевать трусы поверх штанов, — неприязненно пробубнил Стивен; он иногда умел становиться очень занудным. — Но кроме этого ты не веришь _мне._ Как ты вообще до сих пор со мной?  
— Мне нравится, как ты готовишь, — легкомысленно заметил Карлос.  
Стивен — а он всегда отличался вспыльчивым нравом — резко сел.  
— Нет, — сказал он резко. — Так не может дольше продолжаться.  
С этими словами он вскочил, собираясь уходить.  
— Стой, ты, гордый ублюдок! — Карлос подорвался тоже, схватил его за руку. — Да, черт возьми, я не верю в этот твой долбаный Твин-Пикс, но ты — лучший математик из всех, кого я знал! Да я бы даже простил, если бы ты за республиканцев голосовал!  
— А что не так в республиканцах?..  
— Нет, ты серьезно?! Может, ты еще и болеешь за…  
Договорить Карлос не успел: Стивен ударил его. Больно. В левую скулу. Перед глазами поплыли яркие пятна и кляксы черноты; Карлос зарычал и бросился на него, нарвался на хук справа, поднырнул, обхватил Стивена за талию и повалил его на траву.  
Они покатились по лужайке, шурша пакетами и обмениваясь тумаками. В какой-то момент — Карлос сам не понял, когда — он обнаружил, что крепко целует Стивена, а тот сидит на нем верхом и обнимает его лицо сухими, жесткими ладонями, и Карлос пытается оторваться от его рта с никотиновым привкусом, чтобы коснуться губами щетины — такой жесткой, приятной, сладко пахнущей чем-то неуловимым, вроде острого пряного дыма…  
От боли в разбитой щеке и вкуса крови во рту все только делалось более настоящим, незабываемым. Удивительно, потому что Карлос не просто так выбрал академическую карьеру — он настолько терпеть не мог боли, что даже спортом никогда не занимался.  
Стивен всегда каким-то образом вытягивал из него самое звериное.  
Потом Карлос пытался и не мог сказать, что дело не только и не столько в научных успехах; а еще и в том, какой по-детски обиженный у Стивена взгляд из-под очков; какой он забавно встрепанный со сна; как он увлеченно смотрится на кухне — словно древний алхимик или волшебник — и кому какое дело, если его выпечка всегда выходит чуть пересушенной; как у него пахнет кожа в уголке между челюстью и ухом, какие у него сильные, крепкие ноги…  
Всего этого он не сказал, и обратный путь до кампуса прошел у них в неловком молчании. И в таком же неловком молчании они смазывали друг другу ссадины, и неловко укрывались перед сном одним одеялом.  
Но секс на лужайке, конечно, был удивителен.

***

Карлос _ненавидел_ научные работы почти с тем же пылом, с каким он обожал науку.  
Процесс познания нового — радость. Процесс написания научной макулатуры определенного веса, да еще так, чтобы не наступить ни на чью в комиссии любимую мозоль — профанация и искажение самого понятия научной истины. Защита тезисов — мука мученическая. Сложный танец с обязательными ритуальными кивками, поклонами и улыбками, который научное сообщество танцует с двенадцатого века, и не дай бог ошибиться! Шаг право рассматривается как плагиат, шаг влево — как _недостаточная работа с источниками_ , а хуже нет греха в университетском мире!  
Или еще замечательная формулировка: _тема нераскрыта._ Карлосу иногда казалось, что если он еще раз увидит это в комментариях, то поедет в «Таргет», купит бензопилу и… Но нет, дальше лучше не представлять: это слишком сладко.  
Когда он был студентом, то надеялся, что на старших-то курсах ему дозволено будет писать реальное исследование вместо той фигни, что сходит за него на младших курсах; потом он думал, что уж на степень «доктора философии»[3] можно заняться чем-то стоящим; потом — что уж вот когда станет полным доктором, тогда…  
На деле же заветная цель чистой науки все отдалялась и отдалялась. Карлос за свою научную карьеру, которая сейчас насчитывала уже почти двадцать лет (господи, ему подошло к сорока, а он и не заметил!), по сути, никогда не занимался тем, что ему по-настоящему хотелось. Он уже и забыл, что это было, желаемое.  
Сначала он хотел исследовать вулканы. Давно, еще когда поступал в университет. Даже два года изучал геологию.  
Потом его увлекла теория струн, которая тогда, в девяностых, получила второе дыхание, и казалось: вот-вот раскроют все тайны вселенной. Ради нее он забросил геофизику и переключился на теоретическую физику Пришлось поглощать горы математики, из-за которой трещала голова… Но боже, до чего же это было хорошее время! Когда они готовы были стоять на улице и спорить из-за хрипоты над какой-нибудь лишней запятой или знаком в формуле, когда мир казался безграничным, но ключи к нему свисали с неба, только-только протяни руку…  
Карлосу даже снился тогда такой сон: будто он лезет и лезет вверх по ржавой трубе, пачкая руки и колени, и крутится над ним воронка черной дыры. Горизонт событий уже совсем близко: вались за край, создавай новую вселенную из своего вещества! Не страшный сон — счастливый.  
В общем, история про то, как крушатся юношеские мечты, не нова. И нельзя сказать, чтобы мечты Карлоса так-таки и обрушились. В принципе, он всегда добавился успеха в выбранной области. Другое дело, что успех этот оказывался совершенно бесполезным.  
Ему удалось вовремя вывернуться из общей теории струн, не увязнув в этой теме и не угробив на нее полжизни. Вместо этого он занялся более частной проблемой — волновыми колебаниями и прочими свойствами волны при распространении в различных средах. Это был серьезный, очень серьезный прыжок — от теоретической физики обратно в практику. Но Карлос справился, увязав радиоволны со своей старой сейсмической темой; он был гением и он был достаточно твердолоб, чтобы прошибать лбом стены — еще в юности достаточно натерпелся и за свой цвет кожи, и за резкий характер, это закаляет.  
Другое дело, к чему это привело…  
Когда Карлос услышал о судьбе группы Беннета, сердце у него пропустило удар.  
Он впервые подумал: Стивен был прав, должно быть. Я обидел Стивена. Я обижал его все это время, и один бог знает, почему он не ушел раньше, чем это случилось в действительности. Я бы не выдержал, если бы мой любимый человек столько времени не принимал то, чем я являюсь.  
Вторая мысль была попроще: черт возьми, а если там действительно наблюдаются телепортация, одалживание энергии и перераспределение массы на сверхатомном уровне?!  
Третья мысль была такая: если там все настолько невозможно, какую бы статью или исследование я не написал по итогам, никто — никто, хоть ректор Тринити-колледжа, хоть Нобелевский комитет! — не заставит писать так, как ему не хочется.  
Он может написать все что угодно. Сделать любые заголовки. Наконец-то создать что-то стоящее. После стольких лет.  
О, Карлосу пришлось физически успокаивать себя и трижды переписывать список мер безопасности (пресловутое оружие и прививки), чтобы ненароком не подвергнуть опасности своих ассистентов, настолько он горел желанием преступить к исследованию!  
А в результате… это.  
Это.  
У Карлоса, пожалуй, уже не осталось бы никакой надежды, если бы радиоперехватчик время от времени не оживал — очень-очень редко. После чего выплевывал несколько слов (всегда одним и тем же голосом) и затихал вновь.  
Первый раз с полной достоверностью это случилось во время его второй, кажется, вылазки вместе с Тиной на встречу с шакалами.

***

Закат в пустыне удивительно красив.  
Горизонт далек и прозрачен; видно на многие мили вокруг. Кажется, если бы не горы, получилось бы заглянуть за край земли. Солнце, красно-рыжее, словно незрелый помидор со срезанной верхушкой, медленно опускается за горизонт, тонет в серо-охристом тумане. По небу тянутся бледно-розовые, туманные, сиреневые полотнища облаков, наплывают друг на друга, словно солнце, отходя ко сну, решило укрыться многослойными одеялами.  
Холодает; еще тепло, даже жарко, но это какой-то неуверенный жар, словно ночной льдистый мороз уже дышит в затылок.  
Закат в пустыне длится целую вечность; солнце просто висит на горизонте, словно приклеенное.  
А потом он оканчивается, и оканчивается совершенно внезапно, ты не успеваешь к этому подготовиться. Просто вдруг сумерки, малиновые и оранжевые, сменяются резко навалившейся тьмой, которую даже почти ослепительно яркие кристально-холодные звезды над головой не в силах развеять.  
Карлос знал об этой пустынной особенности, поэтому не забывал поглядывать на часы — советский хронометр, который отец подарил ему еще в восьмидесятые, и который остался при Карлосе с тех пор, несмотря на то, что с отцом они успели насмерть поругаться.  
Тина явно за временем не следила: уже вторую ночь подряд она заставляла Карлоса гонять внедорожник прямо по пустыне, искала шакальи следы и метки. И норы. Видимо, шакалы жили в норах, кто бы мог подумать…  
Сегодня днем она заявила, что что-то нашла, поэтому взяла с собой мясо.  
Карлосу очень не по себе было оставлять Тину одну, пусть даже и в поле видимости. Казалось, из каждой трещины может вынырнуть ядовитая королевская кобра, или еще какая-нибудь ядовитая змея, или даже шакал (возможно, тоже ядовитый — черт их знает).  
Особенно нервировало, что почти не было слышно звуков. Только цокали какие-то насекомые: то ли сверчки, то ли цикады — Карлос не взялся бы их различать.  
С другой стороны, Тину было видно далеко. В своей ярко-бирюзовой блузке и оранжевой юбке (почему-то этот наряд напоминал Карлосу о сериалах 90-х, но убей бог, он не мог вспомнить, почему), она вообще очень хорошо выделялась на фоне белой растрескавшейся почвы. Тина заверила его, что шакалы собираются относительно крупными стаями только в голодные зимы, а так худшее, чего можно ожидать в это время годы — пару взрослых с одним-двумя подлетками. А от них она как-нибудь отобьется: вот у нее и пистолет есть, висит в кобуре на поясе.  
Но Карлос все равно караулил с ружьем.  
Тина стояла, совершенно прямая, только ветер колыхал ее юбку, и Карлос начал ощущать подспудное раздражение. Что она там делает? Что за слияние с природой изображает? Пакет с мясом, слегка надорванный, протекал на землю у ее ног — Карлос мог видеть его от джипа; ему даже казалось, что он ощущает сладковатый кровяной запах. Оставила бы мясо и шла назад. Можно так за несколько дней приманить шакалов, и они будут приходить на это место. Чего она ждет?  
Тут Тина опустилась на четвереньки.  
Карлос напрягся, оттолкнулся от бока джипа и вскинул на плечо ружье: ему показалось, что Тину что-то поранило, и она упала. Но нет. Он увидел, что женщина изогнулась, тряхнув головой; и столько страсти, столько неожиданной силы было в этом движении, что у Карлоса против воли вспотели ладони — хотя его _никогда_ не привлекали женщины, даже в подростковом возрасте, когда, казалось, и на фонарный столб можно было кончить.  
Тина издала серию резких, тявкающих и скулящих звуков — ну в точности шакальих.  
Карлосу даже показалось: сейчас извернется, сбросит с себя одежду, да и побежит дальше в пустыню, махая хвостом.  
Но нет: выпрямилась, отряхнула ладони о юбку и вернулась к джипу.  
Шла она быстро, но как раз в это время начали спускаться и опустились совсем сине-серые сумерки; в них почти не видно было лица и улыбки Матусевич.  
— Эй, док! — она помахала рукой у его лица. — Опусти ружье!  
— Что?! — Карлос сообразил, что он так и простоял с дробовиком, вскинутым к плечу. Будь Тина чуть более нервной, она могла бы решить, что он ей теперь угрожает. — Тина, что это было?  
— Оставила им мясо, как мы и договаривались, — удивилась она. — Что с тобой, док?  
— Ничего, — тряхнул головой Карлос. — Поехали обратно.  
Садясь на место рядом с водительским (вела на сей раз Тина) и пристегиваясь, Карлос думал — показалось или нет? Может быть, ударило дневной жарой в голову? Или все еще проще, и подманивание животных воплями (при условии, что ты в этих воплях достаточно искусен) — стандартная практика среди натуралистов? Надо напомнить Тине, что она не настоящий зоолог или кем там она себя возомнила, и не внебрачная дочь Дэвида Аттенборо, пусть прекращает эти свои фокусы...  
Потом все эти мысли вымело из головы, когда безлунная ночь упала на пустыню, густая и глухая, и Тина начала крутить настройки радио: иначе казалось, будто ничего не меняется вокруг, и они едут сквозь ровную черную пустоту.  
Радио шипело статикой, сквозь которую время от времени пробивалась одна-другая музыкальная фраза — но то был уже привычный, почти успокаивающий шум. Палец Тины с коротко обрезанным ногтем без маникюра щелкал и щелкал по кнопке смены станций, и Карлос глазел на него, как зачарованный — а потом вдруг приемник отчетливо сказал:  
— Добро пожаловать…в Найт-Вейл!  
Карлос и Тина обменялись ошарашенными взглядами и Тина моментально надавила педаль тормоза. Прием тут же пропал, и как они не нажимали обе кнопки (и туда, и обратно), поймать его снова его не удалось.  
— Ты видел тут вышку? — спросила Тина.  
— В Найт-Вейле нет радиостанции, — покачал головой Карлос. (И сразу же вспомнил, как Стивен неохотно говорил ему: «Да был там один интерн с радиостанции… Мальчишка терпеть меня не мог… Но думаю, его уже в живых нет». Если идти на принцип, Стивен мог иметь в виду другую радиостанцию — например, в Дезерт-Блаффс). — Это какие волны? УКВ?  
— Ну не длинные же! Да, УКВ-диапазон.  
Они переглянулись еще раз.  
УКВ-диапазон принимает только в пределах прямой видимости. А в городе точно _не было_ радиовышки или хоть какой-нибудь годной высотки, они бы заметили.  
— Может, дальнобойщики переговаривались? — предположила Тина подчеркнуто спокойно. — Или копы? Шутили с кем-то — «добро пожаловать»! А мы поймали.  
— Все может быть, — неохотно согласился Карлос.  
И решил, что, как только они приедут, он до рассвета будет гонять свою дорогую систему сканирования радиоволн.  
А еще подумал, что голос этот, очень глубокий и интеллигентный, совсем не напоминал голоса полицейских или дальнобойщиков. Красивый был голос, что греха таить.

 

***

Другую странность нашла Джесси, несмотря на весь ее скепсис. Еще утром она свысока смотрела на Карлоса и Тину, когда они обсуждали шакалов и радиоволны, а вечером подошла к столу Карлоса и сказала:  
— Тут под городом огромная каверна.  
— Ну да, артезианский слой, — кивнул Карлос, который как раз закопался в метеорологические справочники, пытаясь найти то природное явление, которое могло бы время от времени вызывать в Найт-Вейле эффект зеркала[4] в неурочные часы.  
— Нет, ты не понимаешь, — Джесси бесцеремонно отодвинула его ноутбук и уселась на стол прямо перед Карлосом.  
Карлос брезгливо отодвинулся на стуле, тоскливо думая обо всех случаях сексуально окрашенной агрессии со стороны многих студенток и некоторых студентов. Все это дерьмо ты в обязательном получаешь на свою голову, если, преподавая, не носишь очки с толстыми стеклами и дедушкины свитера. Достаточной кому-то одному запустить волну, что, дескать, такой-то «горяч» или «секси» — пиши пропало, эта легенда начинает жить своей жизнью и подпитываться сама собой. В последний раз, когда целый поток расцвел вдруг волной обожания, Карлоса спасла только стрижка под горшок.  
Но Джесси преследовала совсем другие цели: ее мрачные черные глаза смотрели на Карлоса так, словно она хотела просверлить дыру в его черепе, а мешковатые шорты хаки могли бы навести на эротические мысли разве что викторианских джентльменов, которые, как известно, возбуждались от ножек столов.  
— Там каверна, — проговорила она раздельно и ткнула пальцем в пол для пущего эффекта. — Пустота. Nihil. Nada. Я трижды проверила. Датчики у меня стоят с двухкилометровой сеткой.  
— Ого, — до Карлоса дошло непозволительно не сразу, хотя он сам помогал их устанавливать. — Это значит, что…  
— Да, — мрачно сказала Джесси. — Она _больше_ двух километров в длину. Вообще, судя по всему, она под всем городом и окрестностями.  
— Что за… Это пустыня, тут не может быть карстовых пещер!  
— Да ну, док? И как это я без тебя не догадалась.  
— Но… — Карлос в последний момент поймал на языке готовый слететь вопрос «А ты точно все проверила?». Джесси и так, казалось, готова была его загнать в землю одним ударом, чтобы он посмотрел своими глазами.  
— Глубина залегания кровли? — спросил он вместо этого.  
— Кое-где можно попрыгать — и провалиться. Фигурально выражаясь.  
— А конкретнее?  
— От пяти до двадцати метров.  
Карлос вдохнул. Выдохнул. Вытер со лба внезапно выступивший пот. Вдруг в углу комнаты ожило радио и выплюнуло несколько слов насчет крыши мира, готовой обрушиться под ногами в любой момент. Помехи перебивали слова так, что разобрать, о чем шла речь, было почти невозможно.  
Карлос не стал реагировать. За этот день странные вбросы с радио происходили уже много раз, и каждый раз зафиксировать что-нибудь хотя бы отдаленно дельное не удавалось. Хотя от совпадения мороз прошел по коже.  
— Так. А местные тебе ничего не говорили про систему пещер? — вернул он внимание Джесси.  
— В первый день — нет. И сегодня не сказали, — она скрестила руки на груди. — Слушай, док… — внезапно Джесси сбавила тон, будто вспомнила о чем-то смутно неприятном, но давно не дающим ей покоя, помялась, потом все-таки сказала. — Тебе не кажется… что люди тут странные?  
— А именно? — Карлос напрягся.  
Он на самом деле не слишком-то хорош был с людьми. В детстве даже выражения лиц разбирал с трудом.  
— Как-то чудно они со мной говорят. Мне кажется, — тут Джесси понизила голос до шепота, — молодежь — по большей части обычная. А старики… Этот, Лерой, и эта чокнутая бабка с кошками… Они ко мне враждебно. Но это не та враждебность. Им как будто все равно, что я черная.  
Карлос вспомнил, как старуха с кошками назвала его спиком.  
— Ты можешь отличать разные сорта враждебности, Джесси? Ты кто, психолог? Или, может, антрополог?  
— Ха! Я черная женщина и занимаюсь наукой. У меня глаз наметанный.  
Карлос не знал этого, но его ответная улыбка вышла крайне неприятной — из тех, что его студенты особенно опасались.  
— Мы сейчас будем спорить, кто из нас получает больше гнилых томатов на каждую статью?  
Джесси, в конце концов, подписывалась «Дж. А. Картер», а не «К. Гарсиа».  
— Спорить мы об этом не будем, спорить нам об этом некогда, — отсекла Джесси. — Я думаю, они что-то скрывают. И тебе про твоего Карлсберга врут, и мне про пещеру.  
Карлос поморщился, услышав фамилию «Карлсберг». Постучал пером по планшету — была у него такая привычка еще с блокнотами. Спохватился, когда планшет недовольно затренькал, и по экрану побежала рябь.  
— Могут и не врать, — сказал он. — Сама видишь: это явно какая-то аномалия. Может и не быть трещин, ходов…  
— Сам сказал — тут артезианский источник, — перебила его Джесси, вновь агрессивно наклоняясь вперед. — Они под землей копали. Там есть какая-то впадина, с которой начали бурить. Мне шериф местный сказал, они с мальчишками туда якобы в детстве лазали. Я хочу завтра сходить посмотреть на этот колодец.  
— Попроси Тину, пусть сходит с тобой, — ответил Карлос.  
— Нет уж, док. Со мной ты пойдешь ты, как единственный из нас ростом под шесть футов, — самодовольно хмыкнула Джесси. — И снарягу мы с собой возьмем. Мало ли.

***

На следующий день Карлос, конечно, получил еще одну бесценную возможность выставить себя на посмешище всего города. О них и так уже шептались; не в последнюю очередь, как подозревал Карлос, потому что они жили в лаборатории. Эти, шептуны, определенно, никогда не пытались вести исследование на чужих фондах.  
По неимоверной жаре они с Джесси тащили альпинистской снаряжение к водонапорной башне, что горделиво расставила ноги над квадратным железным люком, слегка приподнятым над землей. Джесси умудрялась звенеть карабинами угрожающе; Карлос сам себе казался шутом.  
Внутри шахты, куда уходила труба насоса, оказалось на удивление сухо. И благословенно прохладно.  
Еще там было очень тесно: вниз вели узкие железные скобы, вколоченные в забетонированные стены. Спустившись до самого низа вдоль трубы колодца и приложив руку к отверстию, куда она уходила, можно было услышать, как вода ревет и клокочет там, внизу. Сверху мерно работал насос.  
— Что за чушь, — сказала Джесси, пораженная. — Не может быть артезианский слой на этой глубине! Или… или вся каверна водой заполнена, но тогда она бы, скорее всего, била под давлением, тут бы не насос работал, тут бы… я не знаю, еще и электричество получали с этого потока!  
— Не получают, как видишь, — возразил Карлос. — И потом, сама говоришь «скорее всего». Совпадения невероятней чертовщины, да? — он еле удержался, чтобы не передразнить ее более высокий голос, но тон все равно вышел так себе.  
Они огляделись еще раз. Открытый люк пропускал достаточно света, и крошечная пещерка с уходящей вниз трубой была видна просто превосходно. Никаких потаенных трещин, дверей и проходов тут не было.  
— Чушь, — сказала Джесси. — Чушь. Док, если я не найду эту подземную полость, я съем свой диплом!  
— Приятного аппетита, — не без мрачного удовлетворения посоветовал ей Карлос. — Я тут два дня уже не могу поймать простейшую УКВ-станцию, вещающую без шифра. Тебе это ни о чем не говорит?  
Но Джесси уже лезла наверх — с той же мрачной целеустремленностью, с которой ранее спускалась.

***

В их импровизированной лаборатории плохо работал кондиционер. Замечательная рабочая техника не перегревалась; с людьми дело обстояло хуже. Запах пота и почему-то мела не отпускал ни на секунду, навевая неприятные ассоциации со школьным спортзалом.  
По мнению Карлоса, днем в такую погоду выходить на улицу вообще было противопоказано, но Джесси все никак не могла оправиться от недавнего фиаско: отвязала от крыши джипа свой велосипед и пропала в оранжево-синей печке, которую представляла из себя пустыня снаружи. С собой она взяла зачем-то счетчик Гейгера.  
— Хватаешься за соломинку, — предостерегла ее Тина. — Зачем тебе счетчик?  
— У меня теория, — Джесси затянула под подбородком завязки велосипедного шлема. — Лучше за соломинку, чем за шакалий хвост.  
С тем и ушла.  
Карлос подумал устало, что Джесси, пожалуй, права: Тина не биолог, и следовало бы ее отвлечь от этих ее бесполезных изысканий. Но от жары передохнуть было нельзя, и Карлос отложил разговор. У них осталось не так уж много времени здесь, которое они могут оправдать в глазах работодателя. Все-таки странность — пусть с ней повозится. И нельзя сказать, чтобы у него было так уж много дел.  
Он запросил данные об озоновом слое в этих краях, получил их, сделал кое-какие анализы, которые мог провести самостоятельно, измерил радиофон в разных точках города — и так и ни на шаг не приблизился к тому, откуда же шли таинственные сигналы и кто их подавал.  
Правдоподобная версия была: какой-то шутник прикрутил антенну к собственному дымоходу и нелегально вещает на муниципальных частотах. По этому поводу Карлос даже объехал весь город, оглядывая крыши домов, и умудрился найти две антенны: какой-то чокнутый знаток теории заговоров выслеживал инопланетян, плюс парнишка, энтузиаст радиотехники, развлекался. Но ни одна из этих антенн не годилась для вещания: маловаты и хлипковаты.  
Парнишка не принимал на свой радиоприемник ничего особенно интересного, хотя с законной гордостью сообщил, что в хорошую погоду ловит УКВ из Нью-Йорка. А разговор с конспирологом оставил у Карлоса непреходящую мигрень и странное, колющее ощущение, от которого ныли зубы. Неприятный мужик, одним словом.  
Четвертый день после их прибытия в Найт-Вейл он провел за справочниками и формированием чокнутых гипотез; Тина в своем углу выла по-шакальи. Потом Карлос подключился через «общий» ноутбук к сейсмодатчикам, снял сегодняшние показания и принялся за расчеты. Он, конечно, не был таким специалистом по сейсмологии, как Джесси, но что-то же еще помнил! Никакой каверны.  
«Голову ей что ли напекло?» — сердито подумал он. Тина в этот момент закашлялась, и он сбился с мысли.  
Но на столе Джесси, очень неряшливом, с рассыпанными всюду блокнотами и распечатками, сверху лежала перечеркнутая распечатка расчетов, и цифры были совсем другими.  
Подумав, Карлос залез в базу и поднял данные за вчера и позавчера. Уставился на них в непонимании. Перепроверил еще два раза. Не сходилось. Не могла же Джесси так ошибиться! Или у нее мутилось в глазах?  
Он спохватился только тогда, когда какой-то вой повторился раза три с различными вариациями.  
— Ты что делаешь? — удивился он наконец.  
— Имитирую сигналы, — ответила Тина совершенно спокойно. — Неясно разве?  
— Нет, — отрезал Карлос. — Ладно, поехали. Я хочу раньше попробовать.  
— Но солнце еще не садится!  
— Вдруг поймаю что-то в пустыне.  
— Гадюку?  
— Эту чертову радиостанцию.  
Пустыня по вечерам действовала на Карлоса угнетающе. Ветер тоскливо шелестел мимо быстро темнеющей высохшей травы; полосатое небо сгущалось облаками, наваливалось ниже. Хотелось втянуть голову в плечи и убраться подобру-поздорову. Но Тина не позволила им уехать, пока не стемнело окончательно.  
Кроме того, Карлос все-таки умудрился что-то поймать по радио!  
Это случилось, когда Тина, вновь со своим мясным подношением, отошла подальше в пустыню, и он остался возле джипа один. Радио по-прежнему шипело и плевалось статикой, и вдруг сквозь нее прорвался неожиданно четкий и глубокий голос чтеца. С обычной невыразительностью и профессионализмом новостных объявлений он произнес:  
— На этом вопрос о пишущих принадлежностях следует считать закрытым. Похороним ключ от этого замка в наших сердцах, дорогие радиослушатели. Отслужим по ключу церемонию в соответствии с нашими верованиями. Поставим над ним надгробный камень, выбив на них наши сожаления без использования отныне запретных ручек, карандашей и перьев. Никто и никогда не прочтет эти слова, но зато мы можем испытать чувство законного удовлетворения проделанной работой. Если позволите выразить личное мнение, это наилучшее применение для сожалений.  
Карлос чуть было не подавился безвкусным сандвичем, который Тина сунула ему в руку, когда уходила.  
— И снова новости, дорогие слушатели. Я буду рассказывать вам о человеке. О девочке, которая хотела спуститься к центру земли. О женщине, которая не хотела никуда спускаться, кроме как в собственный погреб, а хотела растить детей и внуков, — «Боже, — подумал Карлос, — еще одна мотивационная история?» Но тут голос ведущего сделал короткую паузу и так же плавно и гладко произнес: — Это были разные люди. Вторая женщина к делу не относится, с ней не случится ничего интересного за исключением ее ужасной, отвратительной и кровавой смерти, — последние слова диктор произнес жизнерадостным, почти мечтательным тоном. — Что же касается первой девочки, то она выросла, и спускается к некой удивительной точке под землей. Прямо сейчас.  
Ничего особенно страшного в этих словах не было, но от глубокого баритона и спокойных, неуловимо угрожающих интонаций рассказчика у Карлоса пробежали мурашки по лицу и груди. «Какая-то радиодрама? Но откуда? Ловим передачу из Лас-Вегаса? И голос, я могу поклясться, тот же… Оно, наконец-то? То, о чем рассказывал Стивен?»  
Почему-то сейчас, когда до всех странностей Найт-Вейла оказалось рукой подать, Карлосу резко расхотелось их исследовать. Словно в ответ, слова диктора потонули в статике.  
— ...погоде… — удалось услышать ему, а потом обрывки какой-то музыкальной фразы.  
— Как успехи? — спросил участливый голос Тины за спиной, и Карлос вздрогнул.  
Подняв глаза от радиоприемника, он понял, что совсем забыл следить за Тиной и ее безопасностью, а также что солнце уже село, оставив слабые фиолетовые отблески на западе, и светится только экран открытого ноутбука, стоящего на земле у колес машины.  
Лицо неслышно подошедшей к нему Тины выглядело зловеще в этих слабых зеленоватых отблесках.  
— Что-то поймал, — ответил Карлос неохотно. — У тебя?  
— Что-то видела, — ответила Тина в тон. — Сфотографировать не успела, слишком быстро. Но теперь я уверена, что это был шакал… И я уже обзвонила все зоопарки в округе. Никто у них не сбегал.  
— Не слышал, чтобы ты разговаривала по телефону, — заметил Карлос.  
Он действительно не слышал, хотя они с Тиной весь день проработали спина к спине.  
— А ты вообще ничего не слышишь и не видишь за работой. Тебе раньше не говорили? — Тина улыбнулась.  
— Я обычно ни с кем кабинет не делю, — резко ответил Карлос. — И в поле… Уже лет десять не ездил.  
— Ясно. Поведешь на обратном пути? У меня глаза устали.  
Глядя на дорогу, подсвеченную фарами, Карлос пытался не дергаться лишний раз. Не елозить по проезжей части. Не думать о том, что это путешествие через непроницаемую пустынную ночь подозрительно похоже на спуск к центру земли — тем более, что дорога шла слегка под уклон. Вот же привязалось…

***

Когда они вернулись в лабораторию, Карлос сразу же заполз в спальный мешок. У него уже не осталось сил положить рядом запасное одеяло: сейчас об этом странно было думать, но он знал, что под утро начнет стучать зубами.  
Одеяло, неслышно ступая, положила рядом Тина; край ее длинной коричневой юбки, пахнущей пустыней, колыхнулся совсем рядом с лицом Карлоса, и он опять забыл спросить, как это ей не жарко ходить в таком полотнище целый день. Может быть, вентиляция?  
— Брось Джесси СМС, что я не стану открывать ей среди ночи, — пробурчал Карлос. — Пусть хоть в окно лезет.  
— Окей, док, — усмехнулась в темноте Тина и полезла доставать из рюкзака кремы, которыми мазалась перед сном.  
Карлос заснул под успокаивающий запах шалфея.  
Проснулся он в темноте из-за будильника Тины, и отвратительный растворимый кофе не сразу смог вернуть его в жизни. По-настоящему он пришел в сознание только на полпути к их постоянному месту прикормки шакалов, уже за рулем джипа. Окно было частично приоткрыто, чтобы впустить ледяной ветер, впереди над горизонтом неровным шрамом багровела восходная полоса. Тина клевала носом на сиденье рядом.  
— Эй, — сказал Карлос первое, что пришло ему в голову, — а вообще-то Джесси возвращалась?  
Тина видимым усилием стряхнула с себя сон и поглядела на Карлоса с легким удивлением.  
— Кажется… нет, — медленно проговорила она. — Велосипед на террасе не стоял.  
— Знаешь-ка, — сказал Карлос, — давай сделаем на обратном пути крюк и проверим сейсмодатчики.  
— Да не поехала бы она их проверять на месте, — отмахнулась Тина, — зачем? Они же со спутниковой связью. И все исправны, я вчера вечером смотрела.  
— У нее была теория, — Карлос оторвал руки от руля и сделал ими воздушные кавычки.  
Крюк они сделали, и каждый раз Карлос внутренне раздражался и ужасался, морально готовый найти рядом с каждым датчиком покореженный велосипед и бездыханное тело Джесси. Но нет. Все оказалось в порядке.  
В результате они вернулись в лабораторию уже порядком после рассвета. Джесси все еще не было. Не было и ее велосипеда, никто не тревожил вещи и не брал воду из холодильника.  
Телефон Джесси не отвечал («Абонент вне зоны доступа»).  
Набрав в десятый раз, Карлос и Тина переглянулись.  
— Нужно идти к шерифу, — сказала Тина. — Пусть вызывает рейнджеров.  
Карлос вдохнул и выдохнул через сцепленные зубы. Одно к одному. И так Рейн, надо полагать, со дня на день отзовет их экспедицию. Не хватало еще в лучшем случае выставить себя паникером, а в худшем — впутаться в неприятности. А все из-за того, что Джесси, наверняка, просто чем-то сильно увлеклась, посадила телефон и заночевала у… нет, в заведенного за пару дней бойфренда Карлос всерьез не верил, но кто их знает, этих молодых девчонок.  
Однако под раздражением на вечную скандалистку и спорщицу жило еще и самое настоящее за нее опасение. Чертовка умна, очень умна. И результаты. Результаты измерений действительно прыгали. Зачем-то же она взяла с собой счетчик Гейгера…  
А после ночевки у кого-то могла бы уже и вернуться: время на часах приближалось к десяти утра.  
Карлос вспомнил голос по радио и вздрогнул. Кто там спускался к центру Земли?..  
— Идем в полицию, — согласился он.

***

В полиции их не приняли всерьез. Поутру в крошечном участке пахло растворимым кофе; молодой темнокожий шериф опять раскладывал пасьянс. Выслушав их с Тиной, не перебивая, он спросил:  
— Она отсутствует меньше суток. Почему вы решили искать ее уже сейчас?  
По тону было ясно, что юнец пытался копировать чью-то официальную манеру.  
Карлос постарался как можно короче и доходчивее объяснить проблемы с результатами измерений, рассказать о таинственной каверне и о том, что Джесси искала в нее спуск. Только он принялся красноречиво расписывать, что вообще-то спуски даже в неглубокие пещеры и трещины могут быть очень опасны, и не дай бог она сломала или вывихнула ногу и сейчас сидит на дне какой-нибудь расщелины, шериф его перебил:  
— Тут нет никаких расщелин или пещер. Местность плоская, как стол. Но окей, я позвоню… кое-кому.  
И начался обзвон населения.  
Выглядело это так: шериф вызвал на экран компьютера экселевскую таблицу и начал старомодно, тыкая по клавишам телефона, вызывать дома один за другим.  
Он позвонил в «У Арби», в пиццерию Рико, еще какому-то Тедди, потом набрал почту и отделение Банка Америки (оба в одном здании). Нигде Джесси не видели.  
Карлос в это время нервно расхаживал по кабинету шерифа; Тина сидела в углу на стуле, с неизменным айфоном в руках.  
— Ладно, — сказал шериф. — Последнее средство.  
— ФБР? — уточнил Карлос.  
Шериф посмотрел на него со смутной жалостью.  
— Поедем к Джози.

***

Старуха Джози не изменилась за те четыре дня, что ученые пробыли в Найт-Вейле. Казалось, она так и просидела все это время на веранде в кресле-качалке. Одна кошка спала у ее ног, другая — на коленях. Двое котов сидели на перилах крыльца, и от их немигающего медно-рыжего взгляда Карлосу сделалось не по себе.  
— Мэм, — шериф отдал старушке честь, поднимаясь на крыльцо; видно было, что ему хочется тут быть не больше, чем Карлосу. — Мы тут… вы знаете, наверное. Та девочка…  
— Мисс Картер, — вставил Карлос.  
— Да, мисс Картер, одна из ученых. Она со вчерашнего дня у них в лаборатории не появлялась. Вы не знаете. где она?  
Старуха смотрела на них и сквозь них пустым, ровным взглядом; опущенные уголки губ были скорбно поджаты.  
— Нет, — сказала Джози.  
Карлос еще в прошлый раз обратил внимание, какой у нее был звучный, хорошо поставленный голос, но в этот раз он как будто набрал силу и стал звучать моложе, почти без следов старческого дребезжания.  
— Ну, а где ее в последний раз видели?  
Игнорируя шерифа, старуха перевела взгляд влево, на Карлоса.  
— Спроси у Палмера, — сказала она. — Он подскажет. Он всегда говорит, этот мальчик. Даже когда лучше бы ему помолчать.  
Шериф явственно просветлел, как будто не обратив внимания на последнюю зловещую оговорку.  
— Спасибо, мэм! Всегда знал, что на вас можно положиться.  
После этого развернулся и, подхватив Карлоса под локоть, спустился с ним с крыльца.  
— Вот, я же говорил, — удовлетворенно произнес, вытирая вспотевшее лицо, когда они подошли к машине, — старушка Джози всегда все обо всех знает. Как только умудряется, старая бестия!  
— Кто такой Палмер? — поинтересовался Карлос, отгоняя неприятное предчувствие.  
— Джефф Палмер, автомеханик. Правда, я бы не сказал, что он особо разговорчив… Ну да ладно.  
Джеффа Палмера они нашли у него в мастерской: тот сидел на пустой бензиновой канистре, пил кофе со льдом из банки и перекусывал сандвичем. Рядом печально изнемогал бензиновым запахом полуразобранный шевроле. Палмер оказался среднего возраста (скорее уже за сорок), не низкий и не высокий (хотя ближе к высокому), не толстый и не худой (но с небольшим пивным брюшком). Смешанных кровей, похоже (как и Стивен — подумалось), но расу толком определить не удавалось, а цвет кожи можно было списать на густой загар. Из-под вылинявшей бейсболки выглядывали очень белые, то ли выцветшие, то ли рано поседевшие волосы.  
Палмер крепко пожал Карлосу руку, вызвав у того короткий приступ иррационального стыда: огрубевшие от многолетней возни с машинным маслом ладони были темнее карлосовых. Даже после стольких лет отцовское «белоручка» и «лентяй» никак не шло из головы.  
— Даже не знаю, что вам сказать, — произнес механик низким, на удивление культурным баритоном. — Если старая Джози говорит, что я что-то знаю, то, наверное, я действительно знаю… Но совершенно не помню вашу мисс Картер. Хотя постойте. Это хорошенькая африканочка, вот такого росточку? — он показал ладонью себе по плечо. Поскольку Палмер все еще сидел, сравнение оказалось верным.  
— Да, — кивнул Карлос. — Она.  
— Так это не у меня нужно спрашивать, а у Сесила. Сесил говорил, что она расспрашивала его вчера про водокачку. Позвать его?  
— Позовите, сэр, — кивнул шериф. — Вообще-то, старушка Джози сказала просто «Палмер», это уж я предположил…  
— Да, — приятно улыбнулся механик; интонациями он походил, скорее, на библиотекаря. — Вот никогда не могу понять, кого из девочек-Кактусов она имеет в виду!  
Шериф послушно засмеялся, как будто механик повторил какую-то старую шутку.  
— «Кактус»? — переспросил Карлос.  
— У них три дочери, — пояснил шериф, — Джейн, Джуди и Джун. Очень похожи. И все три красавицы. По городу ходит шутка, что их всех давно бы увели замуж, если бы женихи не боялись, что не смогут их различить.  
Тем временем Палмер поднялся со своей бочки и скрылся в глубине гаража, за узкой дверью. Вскоре он появился из глубин дома вновь, под руку с довольно нервным пареньком лет пятнадцати. Тот был куда светлее отца кожей, но темнее волосами, а его глаза смотрели на мир с наивным приветливым выражением, которое встречается у мальчишек, наверное, только в таких маленьких городках.  
— Сесил, расскажи шерифу и мистеру… профессору… — механик замялся.  
— Карлос пойдет, — перебил его Карлос.  
— ...Карлосу, о чем тебя спрашивала девушка-ученый вчера.  
— Ох, — мальчик нервно вытер руки о штаны. — Это которая пропала? Я слышал, ее ищут… вы обзванивали людей, да, сэр? — он обратился в пространство между шерифом и Карлосом.  
— Вроде того, — кивнул шериф. — Где ты с ней встретился, Сис? Когда последний раз ее видел?  
— Ну, вчера где-то около обеда, — задумался парень. — У нас не было занятий в школе, и я возвращался с собрания скаутов, рассказывал им о местных древностях… Я увлекаюсь, вы знаете… Она встретила меня около школы, сказала, что ей сказали, что у меня есть коллекция окаменелостей и индейских дротиков, и если бы я согласился ответить на несколько вопросов, она была бы очень рада. Ну, она позвала меня в «У Арби», мы выпили соды… Я сам платил! — торопливо добавил он, заметив тень недовольства на лице отца. — Ну, довольно долго проговорили… Ее все интересовало, нет ли тут пещер или подземных ходов в окрестностях. Я сказал, что ничего такого, кроме… — он помялся.  
— Ну, — подтолкнул его шериф. — В чем дело?  
— Ну, есть такая типа легенда, что у нас водокачку ставили не просто так, а над подземной каверной, заполненной водой, и там живет гигантский спрут, или кальмар, который иногда в лунные ночи там вздыхает, и это можно слышать… Ну, чушь собачья, я все понимаю, я за научный склад ума! — он смущенно посмотрел на Карлоса. — Я ей так и сказал, что это чушь.  
— И это все, Сис?  
— Вроде бы...  
— Говори, нам очень важна любая мелочь, — теперь настал черед Карлоса подбадривать парнишку.  
— Ну, есть еще такая как бы легенда… мне ее Ларри Лерой рассказал, типа она индейская, но мне кажется, это чушь, это не похоже на индейскую легенду совсем. Может, ее сектанты придумали, которые тут жили? Они же на себя мясные короны надевали, и всякую такую чушь делали… — без всякой на то причины Карлос ощутил легкий холодок при словосочетании «мясные короны».  
— Так что за легенда? — поторопил шериф.  
— Ну, будто у нас тут в городе есть двери. Которые как бы не двери. И что они открываются только в полдень или в полночь, или в особые дни, или не всякому открываются. И что их можно найти, если пролить кровь.  
— И что на это сказала Джесси… то есть мисс Картер? — уточнил Карлос.  
— Ну, она довольно долго расспрашивала еще про всякие поверья, потом поблагодарила и поехала на велосипеде куда-то…  
— Куда?  
— От «У Арби» на юг…  
Карлос быстро прикинул в уме.  
— Давайте посмотрим у водокачки, — предложил он.  
У водокачки было пусто и пыльно, но, когда по настоянию Карлоса открыли люк, велосипед обнаружили внутри небольшой камеры, куда они с Джесси спускались день назад. Зачем Джесси его прятала?.. Если прятала вообще. Может быть, понадеялась, что он пройдет куда-то? В какую-то дверь, которую сейчас не видно? Но это глупо: никто не ездит по пещерам на велосипеде.  
«Чушь собачья, — подумал Карлос. — Велосипед спрятал тот, кто похитил Джесси. Просто чтобы выиграть время до ее поимки».  
Видимо, шериф подумал так же, потому что сказал:  
— Надо дело заводить. Не против, если я осмотрю лабораторию?  
«Ну конечно, вы подозреваете меня, — хотел саркастически воскликнуть Карлос. — Или нас с Тиной. Замечательный план, очень умно с нашей стороны!»  
Но вместо этого сказал:  
— Смотрите сколько хотите. И на вашем месте я бы все-таки вызвал рейнджеров.

***

Шериф осмотрел лабораторию в присутствии своего помощника. Особенно он нахмурился на спальные мешки, лежащие на гимнастических пенках прямо на полу.  
— Вы тут и жили? — поинтересовался он.  
— Сами знаете, что да, — вздохнул Карлос. — Нам не хотелось связываться с отелями, мы планировали всего на неделю.  
— Я сплетнями не интересуюсь, — заметил шериф, и только тут до Карлоса дошло, как они в этом захолустье могли интерпретировать совместный сон на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Даже то, что спальных мешка было, без сомнений, три штуки, впечатления не исправило.  
Карлос чуть было не выпалил разозленное «Да я вообще гей!» — но вовремя придержал язык. Небось, в здешний краях гомосексуализм до сих пор ассоциировался с самыми разнообразными сексуальными девиациями и общей преступностью натуры.  
Когда самый тщательный обыск не привел к обнаружению Джесси в шкафу или в ванной, а подробные расспросы прояснили, что у Карлоса и Тины недостаточно кислоты и прочих едких сред, чтобы растворить целый труп и спустить его в канализацию (у них, собственно, вообще был с собой только набор реагентов и тестовых полосок), шериф позвонил в мэрию и в центр округа. Карлос присутствовал при этом разговоре: из центра округа шериф вызвал вертолет, а с мэрией ругался о том, кто заплатит за бензин для него и для поисковых команд. Карлос нервно ходил по кабинету взад вперед, потом не выдержал и воскликнул:  
— Да есть у нас деньги! В конце концов, я лично заплачу за этот бензин, собирайте людей!  
Шериф хмуро посмотрел на него.  
— У нас с мисс Уинчелл давние счеты, не мешайте. Мы оба знаем, что раскошелиться ей придется. Уж после того, как они нам три года новый внедорожник не купят!  
— Но время, время! — процедил Карлос сквозь зубы.  
— Не волнуйтесь… Карлос. На своих двоих она далеко уйти не могла. Местность тут плоская, видно далеко. Если она в пустыне — мы ее найдем. Другое дело, я в этом не убежден, — он пробарабанил пальцами по плексигласу столешницы. — Нет, совсем не убежден.  
Часам к двум пополудни поисковые команды были, наконец, собраны, причем не только в Найт-Вейле, но и в паре соседних городков дальше по шоссе, куда шериф позвонил и попросил присоединиться к поискам. Несмотря на свою взвинченность, Карлос заметил, что Дезерт-Блаффса среди них не было. Когда он спросил об этом у шерифа, тот только головой покачал.  
— Это и не город толком, только так называется. С тех пор, как «Стрекс-Корпс» завладели там всем производством, они оттуда выселили всех людей. Бог знает, куда. У нас туда не принято ездить. Кто-то там живет; говорят, они какие-то подряды на оборонку делают. Секретность, все дела.  
— А не могла Джесси забрести туда?  
— Пятьдесят миль по солнцепеку? Маловероятно. Но я все равно звонил в округ, они скинут во все полицейские участки графства циркуляр на всякий случай. Так что если вдруг, оттуда с нами свяжутся.  
Уверенности, впрочем, в голосе шерифа не звучало. Карлосу опять пришлось размеренно вдыхать и выдыхать.  
На все поисковые отряды в Найт-Вейле набралось десять машин и три собаки. Люди с собаками обыскивали кактусовые пустоши вблизи города, тогда как народ на джипах начал прочесывать пустыню по квадратам. Карлос напросился в один из экипажей, и провел несколько весьма неприятных часов, разглядывая пустыню в бинокль из окна медленно ехавшего побитого джипа Тедди Уильямса, владельца боулинга. Тот всю дорогу перешучивался с третьим пассажиром внедорожника, которого Карлосу не представили. Они передавали друг другу фляжку с каким-то напитком, очевидно, алкогольным, потому что не прошло и часа, как внедорожник начал подозрительно вилять, и не обращали никакого внимания на просьбы Карлоса ехать помедленнее, потому что он ничего не мог ничего рассмотреть в бинокль.  
К концу поездки у Карлоса от белого блеска сухой земли на солнце болела голова, его подташнивало от тряски и запаха бензина, а нервы были на пределе: не так-то приятно разглядывать каждую подозрительную кочку в страхе обнаружить тело.  
К вечеру Тину не нашли ни здесь, ни в городе, где шериф развернул поиски с помощью добровольцев.  
На закате из округа все-таки прилетел небольшой вертолет и начал нарезать над пустыней круги, светя прожектором. Карлос и Тина несколько раз видели его, когда, уставшие и нервные, вновь ехали проверять датчики.  
— А ты как думаешь, что с ней? — спросила Тина вдруг, отвлекаясь от айфона.  
— Я ничего уже не думаю, — ответил Карлос.  
Он потянулся к приборной панели включить радио, но тут Тина издала какой-то удивленный звук.  
— Что?  
— СМС от Джесси, — сдавленно ответила Тина.  
Карлос вильнул автомобилем к обочине и надавил на педаль тормоза. В четыре глаза они изумленно уставились на экран, где было всего три слова, белые на синем фоне:  
«Больше, чем мы».  
— Что за… — пробормотал Карлос.  
Тут само собой включилось радио.

 

***

Стивен совершенно не походил на математика, зато немного походил на Дениела Крейга — манерой держаться, что ли? У него было обветренное загорелое лицо, выдающее примесь индейской и, вероятно, африканской крови, гусиные лапки ранних морщин в уголках глаза, слегка скошенный нос, оттопыренные уши и излишне короткая стрижка. Волосы словно прижимались к голове, стараясь сделаться незаметнее, и сам Стивен как будто старался никогда не привлекать внимания.  
Он, так же как и Карлос, отдавал предпочтение клетчатым фланелевым рубашкам, а говорил очень мало, только по делу. В вычислительном центре, где Карлос впервые его увидел, Стивен выглядел почти неуместно, хотя среди ученых попадаются самые причудливые экземпляры. Его тянуло представить с ружьем на багажнике джипа.  
Когда они первый раз пожали друг другу руки, у Карлоса слегка зазвенело в ушах.  
И все-таки на первом свидании они говорили именно о математике  
— Любой фатум — чушь собачья по сравнению с числом пи. Вот где железная детерминация. Вот они свойства вселенной. А эти идиоты считают, что измерений в теории струн должно быть _целое число_. А все на основании того, что какой-то немытый дикарь пересчитывал окружающий мир по числу своих конечностей. И еще удивляются, откуда у них появляются иллюзорные сущности!  
— Да ладно, — протянул Карлос. — Ты хочешь сказать, что целочисленные системы — причина, по которой мы так и не нашли гравитон?  
— Примерно.  
— Ну, это спорно. Любая система счисления — только инструмент, пользоваться можно чем угодно.  
— В следующий раз предложи зубному врачу воспользоваться флембоскопом. Цифры — это не просто инструмент. Это ключ к пониманию вселенной.  
— Логика — это инструмент, а цифры только ее выражают. В современных формулах и цифр-то нет, только переменные.  
Стивен сжал зубы, чуть наклонил голову — и пошел в атаку. Метафорически. С помощью салфеток и извлеченной из кармана ручки он пытался доказать, насколько отрицательно влияет «неправильная» традиционная арифметика на человеческое мышление и, как следствие, на все когнитивные теории. Через полчаса Карлос был так раздражен, что чуть не пустил в ход кулаки. Через час он был уверен, что влюбился.  
Стивен был слегка старше большинства студентов Калитека и, что еще более невероятно, перевелся туда из какого-то местечкового вуза, о котором мало кто слышал. (Карлос впоследствии узнал, что просмотр документов с названием общественного колледжа Найт-Вейла может вызвать серьезную мигрень). Карлсберг как-то умудрился закончить университетский курс за два года вместо обычных четырех-пяти и прижился на кафедре математики; впрочем, мало кто знал, о чем и у кого он писал научную работу. В универе о нем ходили самые дикие слухи. Например, говорили, что он повсюду, даже в лаборатории носит с собой кольт сорок пятого калибра, а еще рассыпает соль перед своей дверью в общежитии и проводит экзорцизмы в компьютерном классе.  
Карлос во все это не очень-то верил: в конце концов, он жил вместе со Стивеном, и ни на чем таком его не ловил!  
Нет, пистолет и в самом деле был, но не кольт, и не сорок пятый; другой какой-то — Карлос в оружии тогда не разбирался. Хранился он в кобуре, а кобура — в переносном сейфе, вместе с набором гладких черных камней.  
Соль тоже была: Стивен запасал ее в огромных количествах. Но нигде не рассыпал. По крайней мере, Карлос этого ни разу не видел.  
Но однажды утром он проснулся весь засыпанный этой самой солью. Пока Карлос искал на прикроватном столике очки, пока отряхивался и с чертыханиями принимал душ, Стивен уже успел собрать вещи.  
Карлос как сейчас помнил это утро: солнечное, золотистое. Помнил по какой-то странной флуктуации памяти свои ярко-синие пижамные брюки — между прочим, купленные по настоянию Стивена: тот говорил, что они хорошо сочетаются с его цветом кожи. Но напрочь забыл, что же Стивен сказал ему, взваливая рюкзак на плечо. Что-то насчет глаза, который все время смотрит. И насчет того, что он уже превысил лимит на одном месте. И что с Карлосом было прекрасно и все такое, но он с самого начала предупреждал, что жизнь как у нормальных людей — не для него.  
— Я думал, это значит, что ты не хочешь заводить собаку и покупать дом! — в отчаянии воскликнул Карлос.  
То, какое лицо сделалось у Стивена в ответ на эту фразу, тоже стерлось. Выморозилось.  
Стивен поцеловал его в щеку на прощание и сказал, что оставит Карлосу ключи от машины, потому что она ему не понадобится.  
Дальше Карлос помнил только эту кухню, пустую и тихую, и вопли под окнами: подростки играли в бейсбол.  
Нужно было жить дальше. Как — Карлос не знал. Он думал, у них со Стивеном все серьезно. Надолго или даже — кто знает? — навсегда. Они могли бы даже работать вместе, если Карлосу удалось бы заинтересовать Стивена одним из своих проектов…  
А в тот момент все это кончилось, и что осталось — непонятно.  
Какая-то фиолетовая пустота, в которой смутно звучало одно слово: «Найт-Вейл».

***

Радио шипело и плевалось статикой до самой станции, но ни у Тины, ни у Карлоса рука не поднялась его выключить.  
— Может, не пойдешь сегодня прикармливать шакалов? — предложил Карлос.  
— Мне кажется, они скоро покажутся, — Тина упрямо смотрела перед собой. — Сегодня утром я точно видела одного.  
И так они вновь оказались в знакомой ситуации: Тина отошла от машины, а Карлос караулил ее с дробовиком наперевес.  
И тут, когда Тины не было уже в зоне слышимости, радио заговорило:  
 _—...Как говорят математики, число пи — это основа нашей вселенной и всех законов физики. Но, дорогие радиослушатели, разве можно сказать, что какие-то законы непоколебимы? Если бы эти законы нельзя было нарушать, для чего нужна была бы полиция, существующая на доллары налогоплательщиков, ведь так?_  
«Однако и шуточки у этой аномалии», — подумал Карлос, хмыкая.  
 _—...Среди других новостей — история о девушке, которая продолжает спускаться к центру земли. Возможно, вы, кто слушаете мою передачу, не знаете ее. Кто из нас знает друг друга по-настоящему? Но я чувствую, что она уже небезразлична вам, дорогие радиослушатели. И мне даже кажется (без особых на то оснований) что среди вас есть человек, не родственник, не жених, не друг, но тот, кто несет за нее ответственность. Специально для вас я говорю: сегодня утром батарейки ее фонарика окончательно иссякли, и уже много часов она в темноте._  
— Madre de dios, — пробормотал Карлос.

***

_Сначала была дверь. Узкая и ржавая, будто осталась здесь с незапамятных времен. На ней уместно смотрелись бы замки или запоры, но дверь поддалась руке легко, бесшумно. Тьма за порогом казалась плотной, как черничное желе, и так же сладко, но тошнотно пахла искусственным ароматизатором. Девушка протянула руку, почти ожидая, что тьма спружинит. Но рука прошла и стала невидима._   
_Она достала из сумки на плече каску с фонарем, нажала кнопку. Узкий луч рассеял тьму впереди, показав каменный пол и каменные стены. «Нужно вернуться и сказать остальным», — подумала она._   
_У всех нас случаются умные мысли._   
_Потом она сделала шаг вперед._   
_«Пять шагов», — решила она._   
_Пять шагов, только чтобы подтвердить, что это не галлюцинация._   
_Первый шаг вышел обыкновенным. Так мы входим в воду, еще не минуя кромку прибоя между твердой землей и неизведанной, предательской стихией._   
_Второй шаг. Ничего особенного. Третий…_   
_Фонарь высвечивал пятно в каменном квадратном коридоре впереди, и казалось, будто позади нет света. «Нервы, — подумала она. — Этот стремный городишко капает мне на мозги». Но все-таки обернулась. Ведь невероятно, чудовищно ужасно было бы оказаться в неизвестно откуда взявшемся тоннеле, вход в который исчез прямо за твоей спиной?_   
_Фонарь метнулся вместе с ней, выхватив точно такой же кусок коридора._   
_«Чушь», — сказала она._   
_И погасила фонарь._   
_Вокруг сомкнулась тьма._

***

Карлос охнул и отшатнулся от радиоприемника, неловко толкнув дробовик, который прислонил к открытой дверце машины. Дробовик с сухим клацаньем упал на землю, радио тут же смолкло — из него щедрой пригоршней посыпались помехи.  
Карлос толкнул дверь машины, выскочил. Он понял, что минут пять — десять? больше? — пока диктор шелково плел свои сети, он не видел Тины. Он должен был страховать ее, но подвел. Все что угодно могло случиться.  
Небо уже почти потухло; темно-фиолетовые и багровые полосы на горизонте казались шрамами и синяками на шкуре небесного зверя. Визга шакалов не было слышно. От земли еще дышало жаром, но в воздухе уже поднимался холодный ветер. А Тины не было.  
Не было ее силуэта на фоне неба; не было слышно ее легких, уверенных шагов.  
— Тина! — крикнул Карлос. Прочистил горло: — Тина, отзовись!  
Потом:  
— Тина! — глупо, по-дурацки. — Не надо так со мной!  
Потому что если не только Джесси...  
И еще раз:  
— Тина!  
Он замолчал, прислушиваясь; в пустыне было слышно далеко, но в этот раз — ни звука, ни ответа.  
По ушам ударило безмолвным звоном, и Карлос наконец догадался: слишком уж тихо. Ладно шакалы, но даже цикады умолкли. В зеленом лесу так тихо бывает перед грозой, но гроза… В пустыне бывают дожди, конечно же; просто сейчас небо казалось относительно чистым.  
Он залез в машину снова, неуклюже балансируя ружьем; включил фары. Закрыв дверь и повесив брелок на шею, пошел в пустыню, мучительно жалея, что не тренировался в тире почаще; он хорошо стрелял, когда был спокоен, но мазал, когда нервничал, и ему говорили, что это исправляется только тренировкой, а тренировки…  
Фонарик лежал в кармане, но пока, в слабом свете догорающего заката, от него было бы больше вреда, чем толку. Карлос не включал его, а в голове вертелось то, из радио — _она там одна, в темноте._ Леденели руки.  
Напряженно вглядываясь в тени и кактусы вокруг, он чуть было не споткнулся о лежащую грудой на земле одежду.  
В совершенном оцепенении Карлос достал фонарик, зажег его и взял в зубы. Поворошил ткань на земле стволом ружья. Белое пятно света металось по земле, но можно было рассмотреть: коричневая юбка, ярко-голубая блузка с каким-то этническим узором, внутри… ну, бюстгальтера нет, но он знал, что его не будет, зато трусы и носки, и то и другое полосатое, пестрое, и под ними еще прочные кожаные ботинки…  
Если бы рот не был занят фонариком, Карлос бы начал ругаться, долго и изобретательно. Или молиться — несмотря на свой атеизм. А так он просто сразу стал пятиться к машине.  
Потом развернулся и побежал.

***

 _Она проводит рукой по стене. Стена глинистая, влажная и чуть теплая на ощупь. Ей кажется, что стена становится теплее, но, возможно, это только ее воображение._  
 _Она уже знает: в какую сторону ни иди, коридор не кончается. Сначала она упрямо считала шаги. Тысяча шагов в одну сторону. Потом две тысячи шагов в другую. Она начинает гадать, не стали ли ее шаги короче. Она знает, что в темноте люди часто топчутся на месте._  
 _Наконец она перестает понимать, в какую сторону идет. Она все еще переставляет ноги, но ей кажется, будто на ее спине вес всей толщи камня над головой. Она медленно сползает на землю. В коридоре — или пещере — тихо. Очень тихо. Она слышит легкое поскребывание на самой грани восприятия; может быть, где-то с потолка осыпается песок._  
 _Очень хочется пить._  
 _Она знает, что умрет от обезвоживания через сорок-пятьдесят часов. Это будут очень долгие сорок-пятьдесят часов._  
 _Но девушка очень упряма. Она встает и решает идти дальше — туда, где коридор как будто чуть-чуть повышается. Под землей всегда лучше подниматься, чем спускаться._  
 _Шагов через сто (она по-прежнему считает шаги, хотя с каждой секундой это становится все труднее) ей начинает казаться, что коридор теперь словно бы понижается; она решает повернуть назад, и тут понимает, что тихий шелест за спиной, похожий на шум осыпающегося песка, сделался громче. И как будто… зарождается странный гул: если с силой прижать ладонь к стене пещеры, чувствуешь._  
 _Может быть, это только ей кажется. Она знает, что в темноте возможны сенсорные галлюцинации._  
 _А потом прямо по прижатой ладони пробегает_ что-то _. Что-то с тысячью маленьких лапок, очень быстрое, слегка влажное и… чуточку пахнущее искусственным ароматизатором._

***

Карлос стиснул зубы и нажал на педаль. Шоссе, абсолютно пустое, без единой машины, убегало из круга фар назад; желтая разделительная полоса иногда опасно заползала на центр лобового стекла. Скорее, скорее!  
Радио вновь начало говорить, стоило ему тронуться; за спиною не было видно ничего, кроме последней полосы заката; никто его не преследовал.  
У Карлоса мелькнула шальная мысль, что нужно выключить радио, и что тогда, может быть, все те ужасные вещи, которые происходят сейчас с Джесси, перестанут происходить — но тут голос диктора жизнерадостно произнес: «А сейчас — прогноз погоды!». Началась музыка — абсолютно Карлосу незнакомая, но от нее смутно, угрожающе, заныли зубы. Кто так пилит по струнам, господи!  
Тут в свет фар невесть откуда впрыгнула шерифская машина — внедорожник, со звездой на боку — и сам шериф, размахивающий руками. Как только Карлос его пропустил?  
Он еле успел неаккуратно затормозить. Оставил дверь нараспашку, выскочив, и чуть было не схватил шерифа за плечи — схватил бы, только тот направил на него револьвер.  
— Что за шутки? — неуверенно произнес Карлос. — Вы что?  
— А вы что, профессор? — резко спросил шериф. Карлос чуть было не поправил его, что «профессор» — это все-таки должность, а не звание, и он, строго говоря, не совсем профессор, потому что читает всего несколько лекций в год, и уж если тот хочет его как-то звать, то пускай зовет «доктор». — Куда гоните? Где ваша подружка?  
— Мой ассистент, — произнес Карлос, подавляя дрожь в горле, — пропала. Ее одежда лежит в пустыне. Там. Я могу показать. Я «гнал» в участок, чтобы рассказать…  
— Что значит «лежит одежда»? — шериф нахмурился, сразу став еще моложе на вид.  
— То и значит! — огрызнулся Карлос. — Она там… ходила. Я следил за ней. Отвлекся на секунду, ее нет. Пошел, а там ее одежда лежит на земле. Вся. Белье, обувь… все, в общем.  
— Порвана? — быстро спросил шериф. — Следы крови?  
— Нет! — почти выкрикнул Карлос. — Ничего там нет! И уберите от меня этот пистолет, самое худшее, что вы можете сделать — это меня застрелить. Этого я не боюсь. А раните, это вас только задержит.  
Он хотел еще добавить, что вряд ли шериф такой опытный стрелок, что сможет прицельно подбить ему ногу, но сдержался.  
— Знаете что, — сказал шериф, и в самом деле опуская пушку, — садитесь ко мне в машину, покажете дорогу. Посмотрим, что там с одеждой вашей помощницы.  
— Так-то лучше, — буркнул Карлос.  
Обошел шерифа, дернул боковую дверь его машины — шериф держался позади.  
А потом пребольно ударил его по затылку, так, что Карлос задохнулся и сполз по крылу внедорожника.  
— Вот что, приятель, — резко произнес шериф, — отдохни-ка ты пока.

***

Это миф, что при ударе по голове человек долго пребывает в отключке. Карлос даже полностью не терял сознания, чувствовал, как шериф его затаскивает на заднее сиденье, приговаривая:  
— Слушай, парень, извини, ок? Но ты явно маньяк. Явно. А у меня, черт побери, не полицейская машина из Нью-Йорка, у меня тут нет сзади перегородки. Как я тебя должен вести-то, а? Где у меня наручники?..  
Дальше шериф завозился, и на запястьях Карлоса защелкнулся холодный металл. Потом шериф стал пытаться устроить его поудобнее — ну, так это выглядело. Даже что-то под голову подсунул. Карлосу было все равно. И адреналин, и злость схлынули, и овладело им пустое, нехорошее равнодушие.  
Джип подскакивал на каждой рытвине, и голова, лежащая на заднем сиденье, это очень хорошо чувствовала. Карлос подумал, что его будет тошнить.  
Но в остальном думалось о другом, почему-то о Стиве. Безответственно со стороны Карлоса: у него пропали помощницы, а он, когда нужно сейчас отчаянно строить планы и выкручиваться, предается любовным грезам!  
Думалось, что Стив никогда его не любил. Не по-настоящему. Не так, чтобы это имело значение. Его равнодушие чувствовалось во всем, от манеры ставить кружку на край стола, хотя Карлос тысячу раз говорил ему этого не делать, до того, что он даже не попытался рассказать… объяснить…  
Дразнился намеками на свой Найт-Вейл, но разве от этого сделалось яснее, как попасть туда и что делать, когда попадешь? Все эти записки на салфетках, все эти жаркие споры над исписанными блокнотами и компьютерными программами...  
 _— А не потому ли мы так несчастливы, — прошептал в темноте голос радиоведущего, — что у каждого из нас в голове своя шкала любви, и мы выставляем другим оценки, правильно или неправильно они нас любят?_  
Джип подпрыгнул на ухабе так сильно, что Карлос чуть было не прикусил язык  
Но радиоприемник он точно не включал; а голос ведущего прозвучал совсем рядом, как будто у Карлоса над ухом. Шериф не мог его не услышать. Но он молчал.  
 _— Мы раздаем звания и воображаемые порядковые номера в гонке за нашу благосклонность,_ — продолжал тем временем голос, и его бархатные интонации окрашены были неподдельной грустью. — _Болеем за одного, ругаем другого… Но на самом деле вся эта гонка существует только в нашем воображении, и лишь в пьесах люди прикладывают столько усилий, чтобы кто-то оценил их любовь. Я, как всякий актер, люблю театр, дорогие радиослушатели. Но даже мне кажется, что недавняя интерактивная постановка «Двенадцатой ночи» в Муниципальном театре Найт-Вейла, когда большая часть зрителей действительно попала в рабство к эльфам, хватила немного через край. Пусть искусство будет частью нашей жизни, а не жизнь — частью искусства._  
«Отлично, — подумал Карлос обреченно, — теперь даже моя шизофрения будет менять тему прямо в середине разговора».  
Но хотя бы уже окончательно стало ясно, что существует два Найт-Вейла: один самый обыкновенный, со скучающим шерифом, кошачьей старушкой Джози и артезианским колодцем, и другой — с радиовышкой, театром и, чем черт не шутит, аэропортом! Найт-Вейл, о котором говорил Стив. Возможно, между ними есть какие-то ходы, двери или просто щели, как у Нила Геймана. И, может быть, даже Джесс или Тина, или они обе, умудрились попасть туда. Тогда бесполезно искать их здесь — они уже там, они уже ждут его в Найт-Вейле...  
Сердце Карлоса сжалось на миг и тут же забилось сильнее — перспективы для исследований открывались громаднейшие, и мистер Рейн…  
Но тут радиоведущий продолжил, и тут же надежда на благополучие ассистенток истаяла, будто снег на сковороде.

***

_Вернемся к девушке, которая все еще бредет по каменному тоннелю. Она уже уверена, что этот тоннель понижается, в какую сторону ни пойдешь, но проверить не может, потому что теперь за ее спиной явственно звучат шаги._   
_Шаги эти очень тихие. Сперва, довольно долго, она думала, что так шуршит опадающий песок. Но каждый раз, когда она останавливается, шаги замирают тоже. Но если ждать, почти не дыша, бесконечные минуты, шаги возобновляются. Неуверенно. Шурш-шурх — стоп. Шурх-шурх — стоп. Потом замирают. Потом начинаются вновь. И они уже громче, и уже больше похожи на чью-то легчайшую поступь._   
_Девушка идет дальше по тоннелю. Но темнота прессом наваливается на плечи, и рано или поздно она не выдерживает. Она останавливается, чтобы передохнуть; она не ела и не пила уже больше суток, невозможно в точности сказать, сколько. Ее горло и рот горят, язык, ноги и руки кажутся распухшими и неповоротливыми. Голова кружится, но в темноте это имеет мало значения._   
_Шаги становятся громче. Кроме них слышен еще и шелест — будто что-то медленно волочется по полу, замирая. Может быть, край одежды. Может быть, хромая нога. Может быть…_   
_Всхлипывая, она прижимается к стене и шарит по поясу, где был ее нож для сбора образцов. Ножа нет. Она не может вспомнить, куда он пропал._   
_Шаги, вроде бы, не становятся громче. Нет, они совершенно точно такие же, они перестали приближаться. Должно быть, думает девушка, этот кто-то идет по тоннелю сбоку. Или у меня над головой. Или ниже. Его тут нет. Не в этом тоннеле._   
_Но, даже думая так, глубоко в душе она понимает, что нет. Оно идет за нею. И, все, что она может — БЕЖАТЬ._   
_БЕГИ, колотится сердце. БЕГИ, ПОКА ТЫ ЕЩЕ НЕ ВИДИШЬ ЕГО. БЕГИ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО КОГДА УВИДИШЬ…_   
_Но бежать некуда: пол все еще понижается, и она…_   
_Она вытаскивает из шлевок на шортах кожаный ремень и берет его в обе руки. Это очень глупое оружие; кроме того, от жажды она почти не чувствует своих пальцев. Но все-таки таки это немного лучше, чем просто бояться. Шаги, вроде бы, прекратились. Она их больше не слышит, но у нее громко колотится сердце и стучит в ушах._   
_Если все равно куда идти и спасения нет..._   
_Она делает шаг назад, навстречу звукам._   
_Ничего не происходит._   
_Она делает второй шаг._   
_Темнота все так же сухо и непроницаемо окружает ее стеной._   
_Она делает третий шаг и…_   
_То ли далеко, то ли близко от нее в тоннеле возникают две синие светящиеся точки, и девушка чуть не слепнет — слишком давно не видела света. Вскрикивает от ужаса. Глаза. Но лица вокруг них нет. Они просто висят там. В слабом свете она видит на полу под глазами кроссовки и с легкой истерикой узнает в них пару, которую хотела купить в Бостоне — увидела на витрине во время распродажи, да так и не собралась._   
_Запах черничного ароматизатора становится чуть сильнее. Она сглатывает, не отводя глаз от синих точек и кроссовок под ними. Ничего не меняется, точки не двигаются, и от этого по телу ее разбегается озноб. Она понимает, что ЭТО, то, что шло за ней, играло. В кошки-мышки. А теперь оно…_   
_Дальше по тоннелю, раздается вздох. Потом…_   
_Здесь уже очень темно, темнее не придумаешь, но за синими точками, по контрасту, клубами начинает зарождаться прямо из воздуха то, что еще чернее темноты. Оно медленно ползет по коридору. Медленно и неостановимо._   
_Один кроссовок приподнимается. Делает шаг. Потом поднимается другой._   
_Черная чернота обливает бортики подошв и течет к девушке, и…_   
_Она кричит, потом закусывает собственную руку, разворачивается и кидается бегом._   
_Во рту у нее теперь вкус крови вместе с адреналиновой горечью; жажда и голод забыты, темнота и нерешительность забыты. Она отчаянно несется вперед по этому узкому тоннелю, молясь, чтобы он не стал уже и ниже. Но молитву ее никто не услышит, и даже услышав — не поймет, потому что она сама едва понимает свои мысли._   
_Обернувшись, чтобы отдышаться, она снова видит синие огоньки глаз — уже ближе._   
_Взвыв, она кидается вперед, и тут впервые пещера как будто начинает ей помогать — угол наклона тоннеля становится заметнее, ноги перебирают уже совершенно самостоятельно, только бы не оступиться, думает она, только бы не оступиться…_   
_И вдруг тоннель кончается, обрывается мостиком над бездной так резко, что она едва успевает затормозить на самом краю._   
_Это огромная каверна: и вверх и вниз она уходит, насколько хватает глаз. Что, в общем, немного, потому что все скрадывает невыразимая чернота. Но в этой черноте плавает несколько синих огней, таких же как ГЛАЗА, что гонятся за нею, и она может разглядеть несколько других зевов тоннелей на стене рядом. Каждый из них отделен от нее, может быть, несколькими метрами, не допрыгнешь; каждый заканчивается узким мостиком-трамплином без перил, вроде того, на котором она сейчас стоит._   
_Противоположной стороны пещеры она не видит._   
_Сзади тихое шуршание и шлепанье звучит уже угрожающе. Спиной она чувствует ледяной холод, лицом — невероятный жар, который волнами доходит оттуда, из черной, ничем почти не освященной бездны. «Магма? — думает. — Сколько же тут миль?»_   
_Но не видно ни огонька, ни искры._   
_Зато…_   
_Из бездны доносится далекий, еле слышный длинный гудок поезда и стук колес по рельсам._   
_Может быть, у нее начались звуковые галлюцинации. Может быть. Сейчас ей все равно. Она не хочет даже смотреть через плечо, потому что слышит шуршание, и оно близко наступает ей на пятки._   
_Она кидается вниз с «трамплина»._   
_Чернота хохочет ей в уши, поезда гудят со всех сторон, и, проносясь мимо новых отверстий туннелей, она видит, как из них из всех сочится черное, страшное, и где-то мелькает кроссовок, где-то — теннисная ракетка, где-то — солнечные очки, но все это сущая бессмыслица, а главное одно: тлен, холод, жар, смерть._   
_«Спасения нет в вечности», — вспыхивает у нее перед глазами галогеновая надпись и тут же проносится вверх, оставаясь на стене пещеры._   
_В ее свете она глядит вниз и видит, куда падает._   
_Это выше ее сил._   
_Этого не может быть._   
_Но воздуха для крика не осталось. Совсем._

***

Карлос то ли проснулся, то ли очнулся от очередного толчка. Сам он не кричал, подавился криком.  
Сердце колотилось с силой, но подробности только что слышанной истории уже выцветали из памяти, словно ночной кошмар. Про Джесси или не про Джесси он слышал?..  
Запрокинув шею, он сумел с трудом разглядеть через лобовое стекло двор при полицейском участке и припаркованную там машину помощника шерифа… кажется, это была его машина, за прошедшие недели Карлос успел изучить почти все тачки в Найт-Вейле, но поручиться бы не мог.  
Хлопнула передняя дверь, машина качнулась. Потом открылась задняя.  
— Пришли в себя, профессор? — поинтересовался шериф с некоторой опаской.  
— Я не совсем профессор… — пробормотал Карлос. — Пришел.  
— Больше не будете драться?  
— Я не дрался! — возмутился Карлос.  
— Но могли, — резонно возразил ему шериф. — Если бы я вас не ударил. Вы там точно не в себе были. Так что без обид, окей?  
— Я ничего не буду подписывать, — процедил Карлос сквозь зубы. — И ничего не буду обещать. Если из-за того, что вы тут играете в свои дурацкие мачо-игры, вместо того чтобы искать моих ассистенток, с ними что-то случилось…  
Шериф тяжело вздохнул.  
— Не пинайтесь, — предупредил. — У меня тазер в участке есть, идти лениво.  
— Тогда не путайтесь… под ногами. Сам выберусь.  
Шериф в самом деле отошел в сторону. Карлос, сцепив зубы и молча припоминая самые отъявленные испанские ругательства, сполз по сиденью назад, а потом, унизительно дрыгая ботинками в воздухе, нащупал и землю. Чертовы джипы.  
Упражнение оказалось почти акробатикой, но оно хотя бы отвлекло: на пару мучительных минут Карлос думать забыл и о девушках, и о кознях Найт-Вейла, и вообще о чем бы то ни было. Но когда он, отдышавшись и кое-как приняв вертикальное положение, поглядел вперед, то увидел в свете фар какую-то женщину, как будто…  
...Темнокожую, но с кожей странного, землистого, почти зеленоватого в свете фар цвета.  
Стоящую, склонив голову на бок.  
Всю выпачканную землей.  
В новеньких ярко-голубых и абсолютно чистых кроссовках.  
И… у нее светятся голубым глаза, или просто показалось?  
Карлос завопил, метнулся назад, споткнулся, упал. Завопил опять.  
— Стоять! — заорал шериф. — Ну ты, псих! Застрелю!  
Он и в самом деле направил на Карлоса револьвер.  
— В нее стреляй! — заорал Карлос в ответ. — В нее!  
(Вряд ли эту подземную форму жизни — или нежити? — можно остановить обычными пулями, но…)  
— В кого?! А ну, мать твою, оторвал задницу от земли и марш в участок!  
Карлос панически уставился в освященное фарами пятно, заозирался по сторонам. Куда она делась? Спряталась в темноте, чтобы напасть?  
Но никого не было, даже цикады молчали.

***

Карлос помнил дальнейшее одновременно предельно четко и предельно смутно. Он старался обращать внимание на все, запоминать малейшие детали, на случай, если в темноте действительно притаилась зомби-Джесси и придется спешно убегать; но все равно голова плыла, и эти самые детали, вроде брошенной на стол куртки шерифа, танцевали и сливались.  
Он помнил, что настаивал на звонке, потому что никак без этого было нельзя: доктор Рейн до сих пор не знает, что тут произошло. Он помнил, что не обращал внимание даже на время; впрочем, было еще не так поздно, как могло показаться.  
Дерек Рейн подошел к телефону сразу же.  
— Да? — поинтересовался он. — Доктор Мартинез?  
— Мистер Рейн, — Карлос выдохнул. — Я нашел. И потерял.  
— Что вы нашли? — голос в трубке напрягся.  
— Аномалию. Или даже… не знаю как объяснить. Сам город — город вроде бы обычный. Но что-то тут есть временами. Я не знаю, может, не для всех… Некоторые показатели… мне кажется, оно просыпается, — закончил Карлос сбивчивым шепотом, закрывая трубку от шерифа (тот смотрел на него испуганными глазами и держал руку на пистолете). — И я потерял… девушек. Картер и Матусевич. Они обе пропали. Но кажется, я знаю, где Джесси.  
— Где? — поинтересовался Рейн обманчиво спокойным тоном, каким говорят с душевнобольными.  
— Здесь! Где-то здесь! Она бродит в темноте, только я не знаю, живая она или мертвая… Мистер Рейн, пожалуйста, не считайте меня…  
— Психом? — закончил Рейн. — Я так не считаю. Но я считаю вас опасно небрежным, доктор Мартинез, — в его голосе зазвучала сталь. — Если помните, мы имели этот разговор перед самым началом нашего путешествия. Я говорил вам, что в таких местах за группой нужно следить! Я говорил, что случается всякое! Но вы!  
Карлос почти услышал невысказанное «молодежь» в конце фразы.  
— Я следил! Джесси пропала среди белого дня! Тина… я только на минуту отвернулся, а она… И теперь меня задержали по подозрению в ее убийстве!  
Повисла пауза.  
— Я выезжаю, — проговорил мистер Рейн, — причем выезжаю немедленно. Беру с собой адвоката. Надеюсь, к утру уже быть в Найт-Вейле, — «Как к утру? — подумал Карлос. — Он что, на вертолете личном летит?» — И Карлос, не волнуйтесь. Возможно, ваших ассистенток еще можно спасти. Мне случалось вырывать своих компаньонов из самых удивительных ситуаций.  
— Да… я понимаю, — кое-как овладев собой, произнес Карлос. — У меня есть даже… теория. Что существует два Найт-Вейла. Один скрытый, но словно бы…  
— Словно бы открывается не всем и не всегда? — сухо продолжил Рейн в трубке. — Я мог бы вам это сказать заранее, Карлос.  
— Тогда почему не сказали?!  
— Потому что тогда вам от этих знаний не было бы толку. Этот мир действует по иным законам, почти литературным. Привыкайте.

***

Карлоса заперли в камере — как объяснил шериф, до утра.  
— Не знаю, то ли тебя сразу в дурку сдать… — пробормотал он.  
— А у вас тут есть дурка? — спросил Карлос с нездоровым интересом.  
— Для тебя найдется, — пообещал шериф. — Может, подскажешь, где тела-то спрятал, а? Чтобы мы ночь не тратили.  
— Ищите, — мрачно сказал Карлос, еле удерживаясь, чтобы не сплюнуть сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Они живы там еще где-то… Ну, хоть Тина, я думаю. А если встретится Джесси — стреляйте сразу в лоб.  
— Угу, — согласился шериф. — Молчал бы ты уж.  
И Карлос остался один в крошечной муниципальной клетке, которая выглядела точь-в-точь как те, что показывали по телевизору: пространство с двумя скамьями, отгороженное от основного участка частой железной решеткой. Шериф оставил гореть лампу на столе, а сам вышел, и пропал, и только темнота сомкнулась за стенами участка.  
Сначала Карлос расхаживал взад-вперед между стенами крохотной комнатушки, стараясь спалить нервную энергию. Потом ему начало казаться странное: будто за стеной камеры, снаружи, кто-то стоит в темноте и смотрит. Прямо на узкое окошко под потолком смотрит. Может быть, Джесси. Или тот самый, _в кедах_ , что шел за ней в темноте.  
Он сел на скамью и постарался успокоиться, глубоко дыша. По уму следовало попробовать заснуть — завтра, по всей видимости, предстоял крайне тяжелый день. Но о каком сне можно было думать? Шутите…  
Тут зашипело на столе радио, хотя только что еще не работало. Против воли Карлос бочком, бочком подвинулся прочь от радио по скамейке.  
— Песчаный шторм, — загадочно, соблазнительно произнес красивейший голос диктора сквозь помехи. — Таинственное явление природы. Послушайте, как он шепчет; берегитесь того, что он воет. Вы знаете, о чем он говорит? Вы уверены, что хотите это знать? Это сродни вопросу: кто это скребется сейчас в ваше окно? Ни в коем случае не смотрите сразу!  
И Карлос, разумеется, поднял голову и посмотрел.  
Лицо Джесси, безжизненное, серо-черное, прижато было к решетке, забиравшей узкое окно. Ее руки с обломанными, выпачканными землей когтями крепко стискивали чугунные прутья.  
— Нашла, — тихо, спокойно сказала Джесси.

***

В узкой камере некуда было скрыться, но Карлос метнулся к дальнему углу, лихорадочно соображая, что тут можно использовать как оружие. Лавку от пола не оторвать, да и поможет ли? Одно хорошо: сквозь стены она не ходит, а значит, и решетка ее, скорее всего, удержит. Если Джесси не протиснется между прутьями. А если протиснется?  
Воспаленное воображение тут же нарисовало Карлосу картинку, как Джесси, не обращая внимания на треск собственного черепа и хруст прочих костей, продавливается к нему в камеру. Нет, нет! Если она так сделает, она же не сможет с ним драться после этого, она же будет, как резиновая кукла…  
— Эй! — вдруг кто-то знакомо крикнул из коридора. — Эй, Карлос? Ты жив?  
— Кто это? — заорал Карлос в ответ. — Покажись!  
Раздались быстрые шаги, и в смутно освещенный кабинет из коридора шагнул человек, которого Карлос разыскивал с момента приезда в Найт-Вейл — Стивен Карлсберг.  
Он действительно выглядел куда старше, чем Карлос его помнил, словно с их расставания прошло не пять с небольшим лет, а все десять или пятнадцать. Он поседел, морщины удвоились или даже утроились в числе. Однако фиолетовая фланелевая рубашка, кажется, была чуть ли не той же самой: куда более линялая. Карлос вдруг с некоторым смущением, абсолютно неуместным в этой ситуации, осознал, что на нем рубашка в точно такую же клетку, только красная. Только бы он ничего не сказал по этому поводу…  
Однако Стивен явно не собирался ничего говорить.  
Он бросился к столу, схватил радио и с размаха ударил его об пол. Карлос вздрогнул, почти ожидая, что оттуда донесется вопль боли. Но радио просто затрещало и заискрило, когда Стивен наступил на него ботинками с тяжелыми подошвами.  
— Слава богу, — пробормотал он, вытирая пот со лба. — Я не опоздал.  
Резко выдвинул ящик стола, достал оттуда связку ключей и бросился к камере.  
— Сейчас я тебя отсюда вытащу, — пообещал он. — Вытащу и отправлю тебя обратно в твою хренову Калифорнию, что тебе в ней не сиделось…  
Руки у него тряслись, когда он колдовал с ключами.  
— Стив! — Карлос просунул руку между прутьями решетки, схватил Стивена за рубашку. — Что за чертовщина тут творится?!  
Стивен со всхлипом усмехнулся.  
— А что ты думаешь, Мартинез? Ты же физик, ну и вычисли.  
Ключи все никак не подходили; Карлос вяло удивился, откуда у шерифа маленького городка вообще такая большая связка: она словно взялась из исторического фильма про запертые сокровища. Один ключ даже был медный и позеленевший.  
— Черт! — Стивен разжал руки, и кольцо с ключами загрохотало по бетонному полу. — Началось.  
— Что — началось? — уточнил Карлос.  
— Город уже проникает...  
— Стивен, Стивен… — Карлос протянул руки сквозь решетку, схватил его за лацкан. Стивен подался легко, как в старое время: тогда, когда такая хватка могла закончиться поцелуем. — Стивен, не делай так! Не... объясни! Объясни мне, что происходит?!  
Стивен посмотрел на него с жалостью.  
— Ты уже понял. Есть два Найт-Вейла. Один — в нашем пространстве, трехмерный и меняется во времени. Другой — в ином измерении, во всех измерениях сразу, во времени не меняется. Вечный и неизменный. Нелогичный, как число пи. Не-ло-гич-ный. Не пытайся объяснить его логикой, Карлос. Я не пытаюсь — и еще не свихнулся.  
Он выдрался из хватки Карлоса, лихорадочно огляделся.  
— Когда на точку начинают действовать законы иного порядка, — пробормотал он, — рано или поздно меняются сами законы математики. Точка проходит горизонт событий, как у черной дыры.  
— У математики нет законов, кроме тех, которые люди придумали, — возразил Карлос.  
— Людям, знаешь ли, нравится так считать, — Стивен обеими руками взъерошил волосы. — Черт… я правда хотел тебя отсюда вытащить. Но теперь не выходит. Если тебя уже арестовали в настоящем Найт-Вейле, мне совсем не хочется лишних неприятностей с Тайной полицией, — он облизнул губы. — Кайл этого не переживет.  
«Кайл?» — отчаянно подумал Карлос.  
И таковы причуды человеческого сердца, что в этот момент Карлос почти забыл бояться, а чувствовал только обиду. Кажется, Стив что-то прочитал на его лице, потому что скривился, будто у него зуб заболел, и быстро сказал:  
— Только не вздумай, будто я оправдываюсь. Кайл — это мой сын. Из-за него мне нужно сидеть потише… Все, что я могу позволить — письмо-другое на радиостанцию. Ну ладно, удачи тебе… — оглянувшись, Стив явно собрался уходить, если не убегать.  
Сердце Карлоса билось отчаянно; он подумал — как, уже? Почему? Это было, черт возьми, слишком быстро и слишком походило на обрывок дурного сна. Их со Стивеном встреча не должна была случиться вот так, на бегу, из-за недоразумения. И уж тем более не должна была закончиться так. Еще больше Карлоса интересовало, когда — и с кем — Стивен успел завести сына. Впрочем, если хотя бы часть историй про Найт-Вейл была правдой, детей здесь мог приносить аист. Или инопланетяне. Или их могли находить в капусте. Или выкидывать извержением из жерла вулкана.  
— Там мертвяк бродит! — предупредил он. — За стенами! Джесси.  
— Черт! — Стив выругался. — Этот процесс и в самом деле далеко зашел… Ничего, если ты за меня волнуешься, не в первой. У меня пули серебряные.  
— Вообще-то, не за тебя, — заметил Карлос. — Если не заметил, я тут за решеткой.  
— Через решетку упыри не протискиваются, — успокоил его Стивен. — Вот ядовитый туман или там вселенское отчаяние… или галлюцинации… или пожилая женщина без лица…  
— Боже… — Карлос запустил руки в волосы. — О чем ты вообще говорил раньше?  
— О том, что я виноват, — Стив обернулся к нему, неожиданно посмотрел прямо в глаза. — Я пытался задержаться в нормальном мире, потому и с тобой роман закрутил. Мне вообще мужики не очень нравятся, но ты красивый, и мне не хотелось женщину подставлять. А теперь Найт-Вейл тебя позвал, ты приехал, и, наверное, погибнешь. Мне очень жаль. Не хочешь меня простить в свои последние часы?  
Карлос посмотрел на него дико.  
— Конечно, — сказал он. — Почему нет. Прощаю. Ты меня вообще любил хоть когда-нибудь?  
— Я к тебе очень хорошо относился, — Стивен развел руками. — Кстати, совет насчет оживших покойников? Никогда, никогда не приближайся к Сесилу Палмеру!  
Карлос нахмурился:  
— Сыну механика? Который увлекается индейцами?  
— Мальчик-то? Нет, мальчик — морок, почти безобиден. Бойся ведущего на радио, вот эта тварь, я так толком и не смог...  
И тут на них обрушился потолок.

***

Карлос понял не сразу, что случилось: грохот был страшный. Вокруг него сыпалось, шумело, в рот и нос моментально набилась известково-кирпичная пыль. То ли он отшатнулся, то ли его откинуло, но дальняя стена камеры вдруг прижалась к лопаткам. Громкий скрежет: с оголтелым, неистовым ужасом Карлос наблюдал, как, скрежеща, решетка повалилась внутрь камеры. Видно, обрушился потолок прямо над нею.  
Кто-то заскулил; завопил, ругнулся матом Стив. Бухнул выстрел, потом раздался топот ног — кто-то удирал по коридору.  
Карлос не знал, то ли молиться, то ли ругаться. Сообразив, что язык все равно прилип к небу, он присел на корточки и подхватил с земли обломок потолка.  
Вдруг из дыма, из пыли и плесневого запаха к ноге выскочила крупная серая с рыжими подпалинами собака, поглядела неожиданно умно и тревожно.  
Карлос поднял руку с обломком потолка. Собака не сдвинулась с места, не попятилась и зубов не обнажила.  
— Ты шакал? — спросил Карлос у собаки.  
Собака промолчала. Потом осторожно, медленно протянула морду и аккуратно прихватила Карлоса зубами за край выпростанной из джинсов рубашки. Дернула за собой — не сильно.  
Карлос нервно усмехнулся.  
— Значит, Тина была права, — пробормотал он. — Почему я должен с тобой идти? Вы мою помощницу сожрали.  
Собака продолжала тянуть, словно и не слышала. Она, несомненно, могла уже много раз прыгнуть на Карлоса и перегрызть ему горло: бетонный обломок в его руке ей не слишком бы помешал. Но — ждала, и даже почти терпеливо.  
«Если выбирать между мертвым упырем и живым шакалом…» — с нервным весельем подумал Карлос.  
Он шагнул следом, но своего импровизированного оружия из рук не выпустил.  
Слева, справа кто-то тенеподобный скользнул к нему из облака пыли и сора. Карлос ругнулся: серые тени превратились в рыжие. Еще два шакала конвоировали его по бокам. Один был побольше, с порванным ухом и шрамами. Другой был поменьше, даже ниже в холке, чем первый. Подросток?  
Карлосу некогда было задумываться о биологии. Шакалы протащили его мимо шерифского стола, мимо все еще валяющихся на полу обломков радио и повлекли наружу, в ночь.  
И с первым же шагом в лицо Карлосу ударил порыв сухого, горячего пустынного ветра: начинался шторм, как и было обещано.

***

Перед отправкой в Найт-Вейл Карлос прослушал все курсы по безопасности, какие только смог найти. Все они говорили одно: ни в коем случае не оставайтесь на улице во время песчаного шторма! Или, если уж останетесь — ложитесь на землю и молитесь.  
Шторм еще не вошел в полную силу, только угрожающе хлопал неопущенным навесом над витриной кафе-мороженого. Но лицо и руки уже кололи первые песчинки, и уже ощущалось в воздухе дикое, предгрозовое: сейчас покатится стихия, обгложет тебя до костей, и будет ее не остановить.  
— Нужно вернуться! — громко сказал Карлос шакалам (он уже не притворялся даже перед самим, будто думал, что они не понимают его речь). — Нужно…  
Тот, первый, средний по размеру шакал, опять схватил его за рукав. Потащил куда-то.  
Машина — бежевая тойота-королла с чумазыми колесными дисками — припаркована была на задворках участка. Хозяин, кажется, ушел только что, бросив ее незапертой и с ключом в замке зажигания. Даже мотор деловито урчал.  
— Эй, это же воровство…  
Карлос не знал, садиться ли ему, а потому нерешительно топтался у открытой двери.  
Проигнорировав его, шакалы один за другим, смешно виляя мохнатыми задницами, забрались в нутро автомобиля, и Карлос остался в горячей, все сильнее воющей ночи один.  
Плюнув, он тоже плюхнулся за руль, захлопнул дверцу. Отогнув верхний солнечный щиток на себя, в этом универсальном тайнике увидел водительское удостоверение — и тут же, хотя света в салоне было очень мало, без тени сомнений узнал на потемневшей фотографии Стива Карлсберга.  
— Где он?! — рявкнул Карлос на среднего шакала, что нагло занял соседнее сиденье.  
Шакал коротко взвизгнул.  
— Я без него не поеду!  
Шакал посмотрел на Карлоса, как на идиота. Мол, с ума сошел, у меня нет голосовых связок.  
Потом потянулся и носом ткнул в панель радиоприемника.  
Карлос машинально потянулся включить радио, но вдруг вспомнил, как Стив уронил приемник на пол — и замер, чуть было не отдернул руку. Шакал молчал; с заднего сидения доносилось быстрое, взвинченное дыхание двух других. Чертыхнувшись, Карлос нажал кнопку.  
— ...От Стива Карлсберга, который прячется от нападения шакалов и упырей в кафе-мороженом и шлет мне панические смс! Во имя древних богов, Стив, возьми себя в руки! Вы знаете, дорогие радиослушатели, я стараюсь вести эти репортажи непредвзято, но Стив?! Как можно быть одновременно таким трусом и не разбираться в простейших вещах? Если шакалы еще могут объявиться во время песчаного шторма, то зомби? Никогда! У них же моментально сдирает мясо с костей, как знают все, кто учился в начальной школе… очевидно, все, кроме Стива Карлсберга. И так, я призываю вас, дорогие радиослушатели, прослушать отчет о состоянии на дорогах…  
Карлос засмеялся, но смех вышел неубедительным и чуть было не перешел в слезы. С трудом он взял себя в руки, выдохнул.  
— Куда ехать? — спросил сам себя.  
Вероятно, никак ему было не избежать в эту ночь разговоров с безответными собеседниками.  
— ...Никаких дорог не осталось, — сквозь отчаянные помехи пробился голос по радио. — Разлив рек поднимается все выше. Дожди идут семь дней и семь ночей, а будут идти еще сорок. Люди выходят из домов и смотрят на прибывающую воду от горизонта до горизонта. Люди делают плоты и лодки. Люди убивают друг друга и запасают мясо. Люди кидаются вплавь и плывут навстречу солнцу. И только последняя радиовышка стоит над миром, словно маяк, и ангелы танцуют на ее радиоволнах…  
«Когда на точку начинают влиять новы законы, — вспомнил Карлос, — горизонт событий оказывается пройден. Как черная дыра».  
С резкой и горькой обидой на прежнюю любовь и истеричным бесстрашием он понял заодно, что если Стив не велел ему встречаться с «тварью с радиовышки», то, вероятно, именно на радиовышку ему и стоит отправиться. И что единственная точка, с которой хотя бы с натяжкой можно осуществлять УКВ-трансляцию на округ Найт-Вейла — это маяк. Конечно, и он недостаточно высок для этого, но с чего-то же надо начинать.  
Может быть, и не было никакой причины идти туда. Но черная дыра не спрашивает, кого притягивать. А горизонт событий Карлос, кажется, уже миновал. Может быть еще в тот момент, когда сидел, покинутый Стивом, на пустой и светлой кухне, спрашивая себя: что же дальше?

***

Ехать на машине ночью в песчаную бурю — плохая идея. Карлос продирался медленно, практически на ощупь. Спасением было то, что буря еще не разыгралась в полную силу.  
А может быть, это была не настоящая буря. Или даже так — не всамделишная. Он уже совершенно не сомневался, что она налетела _с другой стороны_ Найт-Вейла. Ведь если бы буря была из привычного мира, уж конечно, шериф уже вернулся бы в участок, а вместе с шерифом и все остальные участники поисков Тины и Джесси.  
Подумал: может быть, и ему вернуться?  
Но участок был наполовину разрушен, и Карлос не хотел навешивать на себя обвинение в вандализме вдобавок к подозрению в убийстве. Кроме того, оставить все это как есть теперь было просто невозможно.  
Ты мечтал идти до конца, сказал себе Карлос. Мечтал? Уууу, трусливая душа. Шакалья…  
Он оглянулся на своего попутчика. Шакал на соседнем сиденье вел себя тихо, почти не дышал. Зато сидящие позади дышали шумно, иногда поскуливали. Еще песок шелестел о корпус — ладно хоть не скрежетал. Карлос с ужасом представлял, на что машина будет похожа потом. Ладно, лишь бы не встала. Счастье, что ехать недалеко. В Найт-Вейле все близко.  
Помехи на радио усилились — немудрено, в бурю-то. Удивительно, что вещание все еще шло. Иногда до Карлоса долетало слово другое, не больше.  
— ...записка… — белый шум, треск. — ...женщины без лица, что тайно живет…  
— Интересно, где она живет? — пробормотал Карлос, скидывая со второй передачи на первую: снаружи что-то прогрохотало, он понятия не имел, не крышу ли это сорвало с дома, и не хотел рисковать.  
Ему уже было не страшно, его бил злой азарт: ведь сказал же ведущий, что зомби сейчас до него не добраться, чего еще!  
Машина пошла легче: наверное, Карлос все-таки выехал на приличную дорогу, ведущую к шоссе. Значит, до маяка уже рукой подать. Не пропустить бы его в этой мути…  
Вдруг радио заговорило неожиданно чисто, внушительно:  
— _С детства тебе внушали — ты женщина, и это должно что-то значить. Как будто ты лучше, или нет, ты такая как есть, но у тебя внутри скрыта сила, связь с землей, с природой, дикая и загадочная. Не глаза у тебя, а омуты, не руки, а ветви. Но ты подрастаешь, туман предрассудков тает, и ты понимаешь, что все эти таинственные слова значили только одно: женщина — не человек._  
С таким баритоном, как у ведущего, сложно звучать женственно. Но Карлос вдруг почуял странное — за этим голосом он как будто слышал другой: мягче, напевнее. Похожий на кого-то. Кто-то говорил так. Совсем недавно.  
 _— «Шакалы», — думала ты, —_ обвинило радио, и Карлос резко надавил на педаль. Тина! Вот кто говорил с такими интонациями!  
Сидящий рядом шакал коротко взвизгнул.  
Карлос, пораженный, уставился в карие собачьи глаза.  
Радио невозбранно продолжало нести свое:  
 _— Те, кто борются за твои права, говорят одно, а тела их, губы их, шепчут другое. Они не умеют вести в танце. Они не знают ни настоящего права, ни настоящей правды._  
 _Ты зверь, говорит себе девушка. Ты зверь, найди своих._  
 _Звери в элегантных костюмах потрошат нацию на финансовые сводки. Звери с железными когтями дерутся в далеких песках за горючую воду. Звери с мягкими шубками плетут свои паутины в заваленных сокровищами логовах, от мартини к мартини. Они сбрасывают одежду так же легко, как вцепляется в горло, но никто не хочет бежать под полной луной, сжигая в легких ночной ветер._  
— О мадонна… — вновь проговорил Карлос, и сам он не знал, что произнес божбу точь-в-точь с интонациями своей матери.  
Буря снаружи автомобиля взвыла особенно яростно, о бок тойоты ударила порция песка. Потом не песок, что-то более тяжелое рухнуло на передний капот, ткнулось в лобовое стекло. В глаза бросились выведенные мелом буквы на неуместной здесь стоячей вывеске:  
 _Маяк секты Найт-Вейла._  
Значит, пора выходить.

***

До маяка оставалось метров двести, но с тем же успехом могло быть и две мили. Ветер сбивал с ног, горячий, колкий воздух обжигал и царапал лицо, песок норовил похоронить. А потом — не долгожданное укрытие, а запертая дверь. Не было никакого Ларри Лероя, чтобы открыть ее. К счастью, дерево совсем прогнило и поддалось ноге с первого удара.  
В фильмах обычно после выбивания открывают щеколду, но Карлос не смог ее нащупать, а потом просто проделал внизу двери дыру побольше, и заполз туда, неуклюже, оставив на деревянной щепке обрывок рукава. Тяжело дыша, он свалился на пыльный, засыпанный песком пол. Шакалы пролезли следом.  
Руки и лицо, ободранные, исцарапанные, болели немилосердно.  
Вокруг же была тьма. Непроглядная, хоть глаз коли. Снаружи по-прежнему завывал ветер, яростно бросая песок в деревянную дверь. Шакалы возились и шумно дышали рядом: может, вылизывались (или что там они делают), может, готовились съесть Карлоса.  
Впервые он вспомнил о дробовике, забытом в машине. И ведь у шерифа, наверное, было оружие, стоило поискать…  
Почему-то становилось светлее: Карлос обнаружил, что может различить свои руки, а потом — что лежит на засыпанном песком полу у подножия винтовой лестницы, той самой, которая, как он помнил по экскурсии с Лероем, прогнила в труху.  
Теперь лестница казалась куда крепче — или освещение было виновато?  
Сжав зубы, чтобы не застонать от боли в ушибленном где-то колене и потянутом плече, Карлос встал на ноги. Ты же хотел подняться до неба? Ты же мечтал делать что-то такое, что больше никто не делает? Может быть, ты не раскроешь все тайны Найт-Вейла. Может быть, ты погибнешь… (Карлос бросил неуверенный взгляд на шакалов) или станешь чем-то непонятным, как твои помощницы. Но видит бог, ты хотя бы не остановишься. Не застрянешь в академическом болоте. Не…  
Карлос не сдержал истерического смешка: вся эта внутренняя бравада нисколько не помогала.  
Но это ничего не меняло: никак иначе он поступить уже не мог. Может быть, это был фатум, ток событий к черной дыре. Может быть, банальное любопытство…  
Первая деревянная ступенька скрипнула под его ногой.  
Кто-то из шакалов пискнул сзади.  
Карлос обернулся: вся троица сидела в ряд и пялилась на него одинаково. В темноте их глаза по-кошачьи светились, но кроме глаз Карлос почему-то мог разобрать все, каждую подпалину на морде. Правда, не в цвете: он знал, что мех шакалов — серо-рыжий (как волосы Тины), но не видел этого на самом деле. Как во сне. Или, может быть, в бреду. Видит божья матерь, с Карлосом случилось уже достаточно, чтобы оправдать самые суровые глюки.  
— Вы идете? — спросил он.  
Шакалы смотрели на него, как на идиота.  
Пожав плечами, Карлос отвернулся от них и пошел вверх по лестнице, придерживаясь рукой за стену. Ступени уходили круто вверх, выше, чем делают сейчас: ногам было тяжело. А рука находила на стене какие-то регулярные шероховатости. Он скосил глаза в сторону: то были фрески. Старинные такие: казалось, что они появились тут вместе с маяком или, может, еще до того, как этот маяк возвели. Цветов не было видно, но, кажется, они изображали людей.  
Людей, осушающих реки.  
Людей, кладущих дороги.  
Людей, раздвигающих пустыню.  
И девушку — сперва одетую, затем нагую — которая входила в круг зубастых тварей. На следующей картинке девушка исчезала, а тварей становилось больше.  
Может быть, они ее съедали, и это была жертва. Может быть, она становилась одной из них (Карлос так подозревал), и это было поглощение. Так ли важно?  
Если ты хочешь попасть в Найт-Вейл, ты должен…  
Помощницы Карлоса столкнулись с тем, чего они больше всего боялись, или с тем, может быть, что больше всего хотели. Карлос не знал точно, но намеревался выяснить.  
Скрипучие ступеньки сами ложились под ноги. Света в темной шахте маяка почему-то хватало, воздуха — нет. Легкие Карлоса горели.  
Он не знал, с чем столкнулся сам. Он поднимался, не глядя на фрески, лишь вел по ним рукой. Лестнице, кажется, не было конца.  
Но потом ступени иссякли, и осталась даже не комната — открытая площадка на вершине маяка.  
Здесь выл ветер, но иначе, не так, как буря. Кажется, он говорил нечто осмысленное, просто Карлос не в состоянии был услышать. Небо чистое, рассыпалось звездами. Лучше, чем в тот день, когда они со Стивеном валялись на мусорных мешках.  
Маяк возносился высоко, куда выше, чем должен был, почти под облака. Но еще выше него была огромная радиовышка с грозными алыми огнями: она нависала над Карлосом, будто гора. Крошечная будка диспетчерской терялась у ее подножия.  
На Карлоса, словно опрокинутая перспектива, словно тот город-во-сне из фильма с Ди Каприо, наваливался иной Найт-Вейл: тот, который на самом деле раскинулся у подножия маяка. Огромная, хищная школа с щупальцами корпусов и спрутом-стадионом; второй стадион, полыхающий темно-фиолетовыми огнями; аэропорт, куда шло на посадку нечто, подозрительно напоминающее дракона…  
Словно в детстве, хотелось заплакать от громадности и жути всего происходящего. Трещал воздух в эфире; волосы становились дыбом, в воздухе пощелкивало электричество. УКВ-диапазон, принимался, кажется, всей кожей. В небесах танцевали ангелы.  
— Добро пожаловать в наш город, где Луна прекрасна...  
Луна вставала над плоской равниной, похожая на белый, равнодушный лик.  
Винтовая лестница шла вниз и вверх, прямо до Луны; куда идти — все равно.  
Карлос шагнул.

**Эпилог**

Если на улице крошечного провинциального города среди пустыни садится черный вертолет с загадочной литерой «Л» на борту — это, по меньшей мере, повод для пересудов. А по максимуму, повод для паники.  
Но Найт-Вейл уже успел получить свою дозу пересудов и паники с недавним приездом мужика с двумя девицами, что выдавали себя за ученых; и пуще того, когда две девицы пропали при таинственных обстоятельствах, а мужик, взятый по подозрению в их убийстве, не менее таинственно испарился из полицейского участка.  
Решетка отделения, куда его заперли, была абсолютно цела, замок — по-прежнему заперт. Но самого ученого и след простыл. Никто, прежде всего шериф, который всю ночь провел в пустыне в поисках одной из жертв, не мог сказать ничего определенного.  
Дерек Рейн, впрочем, от него ответов не требовал.  
Он побывал в участке, заглянул в развороченную обыском лабораторию, зачем-то зашел в «У Арби» и даже постоял снаружи мастерской Палмера, задумчиво глядя на окна. Также издалека посмотрел на старушку Джози, что по-прежнему мерно раскачивалась на солнце, игнорируя вокруг все и вся.  
Мистеру Рейну было внутренне обидно, но он обиду сдерживал. Если бы только оказаться на месте этого молодого идиота!  
Мистер Рейн всегда мечтал уйти в миф, с детства. Но увы, он был слишком рассудочен, и мифы его не принимали. Проклятье аналитика. Мартинез аналитиком не был, хотя мнил себя таковым; он был исследователем, первооткрывателем, зачем-то похоронившим себя в бумагах. Мистер Рейн до дрожи завидовал, потому и выбрал его в качестве представителя.  
Но, может быть, нечему было завидовать. Может быть, доктор Мартинез погубил и свою группу, и себя.  
— Вы где-то здесь, — пробормотал он, глядя, не щурясь, в раскаленное до медлительного оранжевого огня пустынное небо.  
Но ответа ему не было — если не считать потрескивания радиоперехватчиков по всему городу, о котором мистер Рейн и знать не знал. В Найт-Вейле радиопередатчики потрескивают почти всегда: какая-то аномалия.  
Зато в кармане запиликал телефон: новое электронное сообщение.

 **От:** Карлос Мартинез  
 **Кому:** Дерек Рейн  
 **Тема:** вот теперь можно о чем-то говорить  
 **Тело письма:** Странный Найт-Вейл. Наконец-то.

***

Тина и Джесси ждали у подножия маяка. Джесси выглядела почти как всегда: она уже успела вымыть землю из-под ногтей и расчесать волосы. Конечно, на мертвенно посеревшей коже выделялись бледно-лиловые татуировки (концентрические круги и свастики), и глаза в предрассветной полутьме светились синим, но Карлосу теперь на такие пустяки было плевать. А вот Тина его поразила. Не тем, что оказалась абсолютно обнажена и несла наготу с королевским достоинством (Карлос никогда не предполагал, что Тина настолько атлетична, но, в сущности, это были мелочи); не тем, что на руках у нее вытянулись длинные когти, а распущенные рыжеватые волосы начали виться.  
Она рассталась со своим айфоном — вот что было удивительно!  
— И какой ты шакал? — спросил ее Карлос вместо предисловия. — Маленький или средний? И где два других, побежали в логово?  
Он крайне устал и больше всего ему на свете хотелось упасть и заснуть, а не задавать вопросы; но любопытство, как известно, делает ученого.  
Тина повела плечом с великолепным безразличием.  
— Не было никаких других, — сказала она насмешливо. — Я была всеми тремя. Или ты думаешь, что шакалы так много весят?  
— А, — сказал Карлос. Это было не очень умно с его стороны, но в голове уже начали крутиться мысли о законе сохранения энергии и массы в приложении ко всей этой чертовщине. Формулы роились под кожей, словно экстази на вечеринке (наверное). Жить было вкусно и хорошо. Даже перспектива встречи с «тварью с радиовышки» — да что там, даже перспектива встречи со Стивом — не пугали.  
Джесси молча протянула ему сложенный белый халат.  
Бросив взгляд на себя, Карлос понял, что халат придется очень к месту: от рубашки остались одни лохмотья, грязные к тому же. Сильнее всего пострадала спина: он чувствовал, как хлопают сзади на ветру куски ткани. Наверное, разодрал, когда пролезал через дыру в двери.  
— Спасибо, — с некоторой неловкостью пробормотал Карлос, принимая одежду.  
Он старался не прикасаться к Джесси: иррационально было неприятно. Наверное, придется с этим справляться.  
— Не за что.  
— Кстати, — халат был чистым и пах крахмалом. — Ты теперь зомби, Джесс? Мозг будешь есть?  
— Не больше чем ты мне, — хмуро ответила она. — Зомби! Придумаешь тоже. Я божественна и ужасна, как сама подземная тьма.  
— Верю, — охотно согласился Карлос. — Но зачем ты на меня охотилась?  
— Помочь хотела. Или съесть. Еще не определилась тогда.  
— Хм, — он сглотнул. — Рад, что ты приняла решение в мою пользу.  
— Карлос, ты наш босс, — ответила вместо Джесси Тина. — Если бы мы тебя растерзали, кто бы договаривался с работодателем и платил нам зарплату?  
— Тоже логично, — кивнул Карлос. — Пойдемте.  
И перед самым рассветом они направились к усеянной фиолетовыми огнями громаде настоящего Найт-Вейла.

 

[1] Сленговое название латиноамериканцев, оскорбительное.  
[2] Речь идет о теории, что «великие вымирания» (речь НЕ идет о вымирании динозавров, оно-то как раз достаточно локально) случились по внешним, космическим причинам — допустим, из-за падения астероида.  
[3] Степень доктора философии ничего не имеет общего с философией, это примерный аналог нашего кандидата наук.  
[4] При определенных условиях, обычно на рассвете и на закате, в атмосфере формируется отражающий слой, благодаря которому УКВ-сигналы могут распространяться на расстояние больше обычного.


End file.
